The Chamber
by Empress14
Summary: What if Hermione Granger found a way to prove to the Order that Professor Snape was on their side, before the final battle? Marriage Law Fic...I love stories where Granger and Snape are forced together and how they interact with each other. Warning: Violence & attempted rape in Chapter 9. Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling...I am just playing in her world.
1. Chapter 1

What if Hermione found a way to prove to the Order that Professor Snape was on their side, before the final battle broke out. This was just something I thought up, since Hermione always seemed to take up for Professor Snape when someone criticized him. I try to keep the story true to the way the characters are in the movies. I research to make sure I am phrasing things correctly, and some things are straight from my imagination. All characters and everything related to Harry Potter, belong to J. K. Rowling. I am glad that I get a chance to play a little in the world she created. Please be kind in your reviews, you can give constructive criticism without being nasty. Thanks for taking the time to read!

* * *

Hermione placed the small vials in her bag and prayed they would have the chance to use them. She explained the basic plan to Harry and Ron. They both agreed it was a bit risky, however they knew if they were to be victorious tonight, they needed to know what Professor Snape knew. Ron and Hermione had just begun speaking to each other again, but their relationship was still strained. Two days ago, Ron had told her that they were meant to just be friends, nothing more. Hermione had held her tears in as she agreed with him.

Hermione stood outside the door to the Great Hall with the other remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix. She heard Harry give the codeword and they pushed the heavy doors open and entered the Great Hall. Harry was facing Head Master Snape, and had just finished telling him that Hogwarts had a security problem.

Hermione held her wand at her side controlling her breathing...waiting for the right moment. Harry was yelling at him, but Professor Snape just stood there looking at Harry as if confused about what to do. He had definitely not expected Harry to enter the castle.

Finally, Professor Snape whipped out his wand, but Hermione was faster, and pointing her wand at Professor Snape shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

Professor Snape flew backwards as his wand flew out of his hand twirling over Harry's head, landing in Hermione's outreached hand.

Harry and McGonagall hit each of the Carrows' with a spell that rendered the Carrows unconscious.

Hermione ran over to the stunned Professor Snape, still laying on his back, and poured the contents of a red vial into his mouth. Harry took Professor McGonagall's hand and pulled her into a circle with the rest of the Order Members surrounding Professor Snape. To Hermione's dismay, Ron grabbed Lavender Brown's hand and pulled her into the circle with them. Hermione quickly handed out small blue vials that they passed around until everyone in the circle was holding one. Harry gave a nod and they simultaneously uncorked their vials and drank the bitter liquid inside. Professor McGonagall and Lavender weren't sure what they were doing, but they followed suit. Stunned, Professor Snape sat up and looked at the group.

Harry pointed his wand at the Professor Snape and yelled, "Legilimens!"

Instantly they were all viewing Professor Snape's memories which played out like selected scenes from a movie.

 _Snape as a boy meeting Lily Evans for the first time, Young Snape saddened that young Lily was put into a different house than his, all the times young Snape showed by words and actions that he loved Lily, brief snatches of the many times James Potter and his friends tortured a teenage Severus Snape, and Snape begging Lily's forgiveness for calling her a "Mudblood." They jumped to scenes of Snape as a young adult confessing to Professor Dumbledore that he had found out about the prophesy and passed it on to Lord Voldemort not realizing that the Dark Lord would think it was talking about Lily's son, Harry, and later Snape begging Professor Dumbledore to keep Lily safe. Then his memories moved to the night Harry's parent's died. They watched in horror as Snape slowly climbed the stairs of the Potter's home, passing James Potter's dead body and continuing further up the stairs and entering baby Harry's bedroom. Tears were streaming down several of the groups faces as they witnessed the heart wrenching memory of Snape discovering Lily's dead body and they way he pulled her into his arms and held her as he wept bitterly. The scene jumped to Snape weeping openly in Dumbledore's office accusing the older man of neglecting to keep Lily safe. They watched as Dumbledore spoke of the baby surviving and needing protection, then adding that baby Harry had his mother's eyes. Snape declared that Harry didn't need protection because the Dark Lord was gone. Then Dumbledore saying, "If you truly loved her…" and Professor emphatically saying, "No one must ever know why I'm helping him," then the scenes sped up briefly touching on all the times Snape had kept Harry safe over the years. The memories then switched to Snape trying to heal Dumbledore's hand and failing. Everyone in the circle gasped when they heard Professor Dumbledore make Professor Snape promise that Snape himself would kill him, saving him from a long painful death, and also to save Draco's soul. "Did it ever occur to you that you ask too much of the people around you? Or that maybe I want to move on with my life and don't want to do this anymore?" Snape was saying to Professor Dumbledore in the tower and then they all witnessed that fateful night when Snape killed Dumbledore. The memories showed a remorseful Professor Snape standing alone in the tower many times after that day. The memories started to fade with Harry seeing the Patronis that had guided him to the sword…a beautiful doe. The memories sharpened briefly as if something important was about to be shared. In Snape's memory, Dumbledore was saying that Professor Snape must wait until Voldemort kept the Snape near him because that would mean he had become weak. At that point, Professor Snape was to tell Harry that a part of Voldemort lived in Harry and that was why he could speak to snakes and could see into Voldemort's mind and that in order for Voldemort to be destroyed, Harry had to die and Voldemort had to be the one to kill him. In his memories, Professor Snape appeared stunned that Professor Dumbledore had been raising Harry just to be killed at the right time. Dumbledore asked Professor Snape if he had began to care for Harry. Professor Snape produced a Patronis, a beautiful doe, the same one that Harry had seen in the forest, and it flew around the room before disappearing. Everyone in the circle including the Dumbledore in his memory was flabbergasted as they realized Professor Snape was still in love with Lily and was still intent on protecting her son. The memory finally faded with Dumbledore asking Snape if he still loved Lily and Snape saying he always would._

The memories completely faded and everyone took a deep breath to clear their minds. Hermione wiped at the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. She heard Lavender Brown softly weeping and looked over in time to see Ron put his arm around her and comfort her. The other students in the great hall could just watch because they didn't know what the group had seen.

Hermione turned to look at Snape and saw that he was now on his knees opening weeping and Harry was there beside him, his arms around the Professor's neck. Professor Snape wrapped his arms around Harry and they wept together over the mother and first love that had paid with her life to save Harry.

Hermione walked over to the pair and pulled on Harry's shoulder. "We know what we need to do, Harry. I'm sorry, but there isn't much time."

Just then, a girl screamed and everyone in the room heard Lord Voldemort speak to them and demand that Harry come out and face him. With dread Snape heard the Dark Lord call for him to join him, if he dare. Snape knew that since Harry had seen his memories, the Dark Lord probably had as well. Voldemort said Harry and Snape had one hour to meet his demands.

The voice faded and Hermione sprung into action. "We have to destroy the goblet and you still have to find and destroy the tiara of Ravenclaw."

Luna stepped forward and told Harry that she knew how to find the tiara and Snape said he wanted to help. Hermione suggested that Harry and Luna find the Ravenclaw Tiara.

She turned to Professor Snape and said, "I think I know of a way to destroy the goblet, if you'll help me."

Ron stepped forward and said, "I don't care what we just saw, Mione…you can't trust him." Snape got to his feet and glared at Ron.

Looking at Snape, Hermione said, "He won't hurt me. I'm the only one who kept saying we could trust him. If Dumbledore trusted him than we can too."

Snape wiped his tears away and looked at her with gratitude written all over his face.

Ron huffed at Hermione and then taking Lavender's hand said, "Fine! Lavender and I will help Harry find the tiara. You and Sniveles have fun."

Professor Snape stepped towards Ron but Hermione grabbed his arm pulling him away. "We don't have time for this…let's go."

Throwing one more nasty look back at Ron, Professor Snape ran after Hermione trying to keep up as she ran down the corridors and several sets of stairs.

"Could you at least tell me where we are going, Miss Granger?" Snape asked as he tried to catch up to her.

Breathlessly, Hermione said, "We'll find what we need in, The Chamber of Secrets." Hermione went down one hallway only to turn around and head back the other way.

"Are we lost?" He grumbled.

"No, I just need a minute."

"Miss Granger…"

Hermione suddenly pushed him up against the wall and placed her hand against his mouth. She'd pressed her body up against him and Professor Snape couldn't remember being this close to a girl, well woman…Miss Granger was a woman now. He saw a troll walk past them dragging his club behind him. Hermione was shaking and Professor Snape wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. She relaxed against him taking her hand off his mouth and wrapped her arms around his waist laying her head on his chest.

"You okay?" He whispered near her ear.

"Yes, Sir." She said, pulling herself out his arms, "bad memories."

Snape remembered that she had been cornered by a troll during her first year at Hogwarts and reached out and rubbed her back.

Hermione looked at him quizzically. She had never known Professor Snape to show a kind gesture, ever. He dropped his hand immediately as if he just realized what he was doing and a small frown appeared on his face. Hermione smiled, and then gasped, suddenly thinking of something. She pulled a folded piece of parchment from her bag and handed it to Professor Snape to hold. He recognized it immediately as the parchment he had confiscated from Harry one night on his security rounds. He had given it to Lupin, since dark magic was Lupin's area of expertise.

"How did you get this?"

Hermione tapped it with her wand and said the special phrase that enabled the map to show it secrets. Professor Snape sucked in his breath and surveyed the map, "Well, that little…"

Hermione took one end from him and indicated that he hold the other end. They located their position on the map and then located where they needed to go.

Hermione took the map back from him and managed to keep it out of his grasp as he tried to snatch it back from her. She whispered something and the parchment went blank again.

"My, you are full of surprises, Miss Granger." He said almost sarcastically.

"Hermione."

"What?"

"Call me Hermione, please. We're on this life or death quest. I think we should be on a first name basis." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Fine, Professor, but please just call me Hermione. Miss Granger makes me feel ancient."

She turned and raced in the direction they had seen on the map. Snape followed managing to keep up this time. They finally came to the large double doors that opened onto the Chamber of Secrets. Professor Snape recognized it immediately.

"What are we going to find in here?" He asked sounding as if he feared their whole trip had been a big waste of time.

"A Basilisk Fang," She said looking at the doors in dismay. "Harry used the snake's fang to destroy Tom Riddle's diary…so I figure it should also destroy the goblet.

"And I'm sure you know how to open the doors?" he asked sarcastically.

Hermione looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Tell me again why you came with me…oh that's right…you wanted to help. Well, being bitchy isn't helping me. If you really want to help…wait I know." She turned and looked him in the eye. "Do that Legilimency thing on me. Harry told me the word that opens this door. It's in Parcel Tongue, but if you can extract it and repeat it, we should be able to open the door."

Snape seemed to mull this over in his head and said, "You know, Miss Gr…Hermione, you may just be smarter than you look."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and said, "Gee, thanks…listen can we postpone the 'I hate Hermione Granger because she's a Miss-know-it-all little bitch…oh, and by the way, smarter than all my Slytherin students put together'…and get on with this? I for one want to help Harry destroy all the Horcruxes so he has a fighting chance."

"Touchy…" Snape said with a gleam in his eye. "I never said you were a bitch, although I must say you are being a little bitchy right now."

Hermione dropped her head back and looked at the ceiling in frustration.

"Okay, okay." Snape said sounding a little frustrated himself. "Think of that memory, hold it in your mind and I will pull it out."

"Okay…wait, is it going to hurt, I mean for you to enter my mind and see my memory?"

He closed the gap between them and leaned his mouth to her ear. "Why Hermione, you didn't seem to care whether your little memory gathering stunt back there would hurt me." His breath tickled her ear and sent a tingle down her spine. "By the way, how did you manage to enable everyone in the circle to see my memories? I saw you all in my mind, but I could not stop you, no matter how hard I tried." He gripped her right elbow like he thought she might run.

She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "Veritaserum...I'm much more skilled in potions than you'll ever know."

Suddenly, Snape wrapped one arm around her and pulled her forcefully against him. With the other hand he threaded his fingers in her hair and yanked her head back so that she was forced to stare into his angry, black eyes. She placed her hands against his shoulders trying to push him away, but his hold on her was too tight.

"No!" She cried as he entered her mind.

He spent several minutes sifting through the memories in her mind. Random memories of all her years at Hogwarts; passing a note to someone in Transfigurations class where she signed her name as Mrs. Hermione Snape, briefly seeing all the times she had taken up for Professor Snape. He saw some of the adventures she had with Harry; riding Buckbeak, riding a blind dragon, and crying on Harry's shoulder every time Ron broke her heart. He witnessed all the times she took up for her friends and her willingness to forgive them no matter how many times they hurt her, her time with Harry traveling in the forest and private times when she touched herself; crying out when she brought herself to orgasm. Shocked that he had stumbled onto this memory, Professor Snape briefly pulled himself out of her mind and was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"Miss Granger, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to see everything…it was not my intention to invade your...er…private moments."

She was pushing against his chest but he refused to release his grip. He pulled her hair again making her look back up at him and reached into her mind again. This time, he saw all the recent moments that had brought her to tears. He saw Bellatrix torturing her and saw her weeping over the death of Dobby. His heart ached at the amount of recent sadness this young woman had suffered but he pressed on further back until he reached the moment where Harry was telling her about the word he used…the memory switched to Victor Krum kissing her and the thought filled him with a jealous rage…where had that reaction come from? Why should he care who was kissing her? Suddenly he was afraid of the answer and forced himself to calm his emotions and focus once again on the word. He whispered the word and the Snakes on the door slithered around the circle and the doors swung open.

Pleased at his success, he released Hermione and stepped back. She swung a punch at him but he managed to duck it and grabbed her around the waist from behind, carrying her into the room. She struggled and fought against him, but he just stood in the middle of the room and held her against him.

"I said I was sorry, Hermione. We don't have time for this." She grew limp in his arms and he sat her down. She turned around and pushed him. With a smirk on his face he stepped back two steps and held his hands up in mock surrender. She had her hair pinned back but some of it was starting to fall down into her face. Professor Snape was hit with the sudden realization that Hermione Granger had grown into a very lovely young woman…she was even lovelier when she was angry.

She spun on her heels and headed for the skeleton of a Basilisk that lay on the chamber floor. One fang was missing; she proceeded to break off the other one and handed it to him; he reached out tentatively, as if deciding whether or not to take it.

"Take it, I'm not going to stab you with it…fine I forgive you for raping my mind, now take it."

"I did no such thing, Hermione; I only saw what you wanted me to see."

She narrowed her eyes at him and offered him the fang again. He took it from her carefully.

Suddenly, the doors slammed shut and she could hear them sealing. She ran over and tried pushing on them. Snape raced over and whispered the words again but the door remained shut.

"Oh great! We're trapped." Snape said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh, you just noticed that, did you Professor?" Hermione stated smartly.

"Smart ass," Professor Snape muttered heading back into the center of the room and sat down, placing the fang on the floor beside him.

"What are you doing?" Hermione demanded, quickly crossing the room to where he had sat down with his legs stretched out in front of him, and leaning back on his hands. He had closed his eyes and looked almost peaceful.

"I'm resting, Hermione. It's been a stressful few days. I suggest you rest for a moment and put your brilliant mind to the task of finding a way out of this room." He said without even opening his eyes.

Hermione stared at him open mouthed, then shook her head in disbelief and sat down cross-legged across from him. They rested for a few minutes, Hermione watching him and chewing on her lip.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "What is it, Hermione? You're dying to ask me something…out with it."

"Did Lily ever forgive you…I mean after you called her a Mudblood?"

He looked away and for a moment she thought he wasn't going to answer.

"No, she never did. I spent the rest of her days trying to make up for it." He stared off into the distance, lost in thought.

"She didn't deserve you, then." Hermione said matter of factly. "Love doesn't hold grudges or keep score. She apparently did both. She didn't try hard enough to take up for you against James."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Hermione." He said with a sneer.

"I once punched Draco in the face. Did you know that?" When Snape shook his head no she continued, "There comes a time when the talking's over. No one hurts my friends." She smiled thinking to herself that it had actually felt good to punch him. He deserved it after what he had done to Buckbeak.

"Lily wasn't strong like you, Hermione. She would not have been able to withstand the torture you suffered at the hands of Bellatrix."

Hermione absentmindedly rubbed her left arm where the word, 'Mudblood' was carved into her skin beneath her sleeve.

Suddenly thinking of something she said, "How does it feel now, I mean knowing that the Order knows what I suspected all along; you're not the bad guy or the Boogey Man."

"Boogey Man?"

"You know the monster that comes in the night and scares little children. You protected Harry all those years at great risk to yourself. You even risked your life to save me…I never forgot that, you know."

At his look of confusion, she rolled her eyes and said, "The night outside the Whomping Willow when Professor Lupin changed into a werewolf, you stood in front of me and shielded me from him. Then when I tried to chase after Harry, you held onto me and kept me from running after him. Buckbeak finally chased him away and that's when Harry and I saw all the Dementors."

"If I was holding you, how did you see that?"

Hermione realized her mistake and looked away.

"Hermione? Look at me."

"No."

"I'm not going to use Legilimency."

Hermione looked at him and he asked his question again.

"Professor McGonagall loaned me a Time Turner. I used it to take several classes at once. It allowed me to go back in time and give the wolf howl so the werewolf would chase me instead of Harry." She laughed at the memory. "It also allowed me to save Buckbeak from execution and save…" Her smile faded and she looked over at Snape who was glaring at her.

"It was you! You used Buckbeak to rescue Sirius from the tower? I never could figure out how he escaped from there…you released him."

Hermione looked away quickly and swallowed. "That sounds about right."

"Who are you?"

"What?" She asked looking back at him.

"I thought little Hermione Granger was Miss Prim and Proper, follow-the-rules Granger."

She raised her chin and looked at him defiantly, "Like I said, no one hurts my friends."

"Does that include me now, too? We're friends now, right?" He sneered as he shook her black hair back out of his face. Hermione started into his dark, smoldering eyes and considered his question.

"Yes, if you are my friend then that includes you."

He suddenly felt uncomfortable. He'd never had a friend that didn't demand something in return. He had learned early on that friendship wasn't free. "So," he said nonchalantly, "What else has Miss Granger done to protect her friends?"

She clamped her mouth shut and just stared at him, refusing to tell any more of her secrets.

His eyes suddenly narrowed, "Someone set my cloak on fire at a Quidditch match."

Hermione suddenly became interested in one of her buttons.

"No…it was you?"

"I'm not proud of that, Sir. I thought you were trying to jinx Harry."

He started thinking of other odd occurrences, "Ingredients for Poly Juice Potion went missing from my storeroom. You don't happen to know…"

At her refusal to look him in the eye he said, "I don't believe it! All this time I thought…Wait what did you need the Poly Juice for?"

Hermione sighed, "We knew Draco was up to something so we used the Poly Juice Potion to look like his best friends and question him."

"But you couldn't have had the knowledge or experience to brew…"

"They don't call me the brightest witch of my age, for nothing, Sweetheart…I mean, Sir." Her face colored and she looked away. She had just called him Sweetheart…could the floor just open up and swallow her now?

"Well, you did figure out where all the Horcruxes were and how to destroy them. Dumbledore didn't figure out half the things you did."

"How do you know that?"

"I had someone watching you through the bit of mirror Harry carried around with him. That's how I knew you were in trouble at the manor and I sent Dobby to get you."

Her breath caught on the mention of Dobby.

"I'm sorry about Dobby, he was a loyal elf." Snape whispered and she smiled at him as she wiped at the tears that slid down her face.

Changing the subject Hermione asked, "Did Lily know you still loved her, I mean even after she married James…did she know…did she care?"

I don't appreciate what you're implying, Miss Gr…Hermione. It did not matter that she did not love me the same way she loved Potter. She..."

"Did she ever kiss you?"

"What does that matter? Not that it's any of your business." Snape hissed with a sneer and turned away as his face reddened in embarrassment.

"I didn't see you kiss her in your memories. A first kiss is something special…you never forget."

Professor Snape still wouldn't look at her.

"Wow that seems kind of sad."

"I don't need your pity, Hermione. I didn't need a kiss to know that she cared."

"Really?"

Determined to prove him wrong and perhaps show him what he had missed out on, Hermione got up on her knees and crossed over to him. He looked at her suspiciously until she straddled his lap, at which time he grew alarmed.

"Miss Granger…"

"Sit still," she commanded and then pressed her lips to his.

He sat frozen as she began kissing his lips, sucking on his bottom lip, and then sliding her tongue inside his mouth. He moaned, wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her back, experimenting with sliding his tongue in her mouth which she promptly began sucking on. He moaned and she intertwined her fingers in his black hair, which wasn't greasy at all, just over conditioned, and held him in place so she could kiss him more fervently. His kiss went from nervous to passionate and hungry. He lay back pulling her with him never breaking contact with her lips and then rolled over so he was lying on top of her. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned when his hardness pressed into the spot between her legs. Snape began pressing harder pumping his hips against her open legs causing delicious waves of pleasure to shoot through her entire body. She leaned her head back and cried out in pleasure. He suddenly came to his senses and realized he was kissing and practically dry humping a student. He broke contact quickly and rolled off her.

"Shit, Hermione, what the hell? You're a Student…I'm your Teacher."

"Sorry, Professor, I lost control. Merlin…that has never happened to me before, I never had that reaction before when kissing anyone." She was fighting to regain control of her breathing.

Snape smirked when he thought about how she had responded to his kiss. His first kiss and he practically had her begging him to take her.

Hermione saw him gloating and shook her head in disbelief. She hoped none of her friends found out about this. Thirty minutes alone with Professor Snape and she was snogging him.

"Uhmm…" Hermione said, "Maybe we should destroy the goblet now. It is one of the Horcruxes."

"Are you sure that's what you'd rather be doing right now?" He purred.

Suddenly Hermione was feeling very brazen, "No, I'd rather be snogging the hell out of you, but seeing as how your hung up about me being a prior student and you a Professor, I think we'd better move on to the goblet."

He couldn't hide his shock at her saying she'd rather be snogging him. He thought about the Granger he thought he knew and realized that he really didn't know her at all. She was rather exciting. He suddenly wished she had been his friend back when he was in school instead of Lily…Damn, he probably would have married the girl.

Having regained her composure, Hermione removed something from her bag and was kneeling in front it. Professor Snape saw it was the goblet and he picked the fang up off the floor. His lips were tingling from her kiss and he was hoping the feeling would never go away.

Hermione was struggling to hold the goblet still as it started to vibrate when Snape kneeled in front of it with the fang.

She looked at him and said, "I just want to warn you. When you stab it with the fang, part of his spirit will be released. It will play havoc with your mind. Try to keep your mind clear and don't let it get to you."

Professor Snape gave her his familiar sneer and said, "I think I am more of an expert than you at the subject of controlling one's mind, Hermione."

"Okay," she said shaking her head, "Just thought I should warn you."

Professor Snape drew back the fang and stabbed the cup. Blood started pouring from the cup and she released it and stood up. He dropped the fang and stood as well. A great cloud of black smoke came out of the cup in the form of Lily's face and she was screaming insults at Snape. It was Lily's voice, yelling that he was nothing…no one would ever want him…no one would ever love him. It continued insulting him and Hermione saw, to her horror, that he was severely affected by it.

"Don't listen!" She yelled to him. "It's all lies, a girl would be lucky to have you."

He had turned pale and was backing away from the cloud in horror, practically weeping at the words the cloud was still yelling. Hermione made a command decision and threw herself in his arms. She forced his head down to hers and began kissing him with abandon. He resisted at first and then wrapped his arms around her and began returning her kiss fervently.

The cloud turned into a great wall of water and knocked them down, then disappeared. Snape never released his grip on her and continued kissing her. They both suddenly became overwhelmed with the need for each other's comfort; struggling to undress each other, never breaking their kiss. Snape lay back on top of her and entered her with one thrust. Hermione cried out in pain, but begged him to continue when he realized he had just taken her virginity and tried to pull out of her. He began to pump his hips slowly, trying not to cause her any more pain than necessary. In his mind, he was making love to his precious Lily and he only wanted to give her pleasure. Hermione felt the sting of losing her virginity at first, but then it was followed by the feeling of being stuffed full and finally a delicious tingle. He seemed to be reaching all the right places inside her. He was grinding himself against her causing her to cry out in immense pleasure. He began thrusting with abandon, making grunting and growling noises which proved the immense pleasure he was taking from her body. He could not believe how amazing it felt to be inside a woman. She was so tight and wet; it was beyond anything he had imagined sex would be like. He felt he was close to exploding when she wrapped her legs around his waist making it hard for him to pull himself out of her. His thrusting began stimulating a special spot inside her and she cried out as she orgasmed around his manhood. The pleasure was too much for him and he cried out emptying his seed deep inside her, crying out her name, "Lily!" He felt her freeze underneath him and realized with horror that he had just climaxed inside Hermione Granger and cried out Lily's name.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean…"

"I give you my virginity and you call out her name."

"I'm so sorry…I don't know what happened…I was just thinking this was something she never gave to me and in my mind, I was making love to her…"

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to hers and kissed him tenderly.

"It's okay. Believe it or nor…I think I understand."

He adjusted his position so he wasn't crushing her and she reached out to wrap his cloak around both of them. Hermione had just gotten comfortable when she heard his gentle snoring. Really? She thought…he couldn't even stay awake long enough to talk to her? She wondered what was happening elsewhere in the castle. She hoped and prayed that Harry was doing okay.

Actually, Harry was doing better than okay. He had already destroyed the tiara, had the Horcruex living inside him destroyed, and was being carried back to the castle in Haggard's arms. Harry was waiting for his chance to leap up and show everyone he was alive. Voldemort had tried to kill him but it had only resulted in Voldemort bringing himself that much closer to mortality.

Hermione fell asleep in Professor Snape's arms as Nagini was closing in on Ron and Lavender. Ron shielded Lavender's body with his own but Neville leaped out and cut off the snakes head before it could attack.

Outside, Harry was battling with Voldemort and won…he watched as Voldemort disintegrated. Cheers went up all over the castle.

Hermione stirred in Professor Snape's arms when she heard the doors to the Chamber unlocking. It took her several attempts to wake him up, as he was sleeping so soundly. Snape opened his eyes and smiled at her, "Lily?" He saw her staring at him and said, "I was with Lily last night."

"No, Severus, you were with me the whole time."

Snape remembered what had happened between them and began cursing.

"Wow that really makes a girl feel special…thank you."

"Hermione, I…"

She rolled out of his grasp, located her clothes and proceeded to put them back on, never looking at him. She heard him struggling to put his clothes back on as well, since they were still a little damp from the wave of water that had hit them. Fully clothed, she reached down to grab her bag and headed towards the door when he grabbed her arm and spun her around. He was now fully clothed as well.

"Look, Hermione, I'm sorry…But I'm a teacher, you're a student…"

"Prior student."

"Whatever, I'm old enough to be your father. I had not right to take…I mean do what I did last night. I…"

"Forget about it…It never happened, okay?" She shook her arm free but he grabbed the other one.

"I need you to understand…"

"I understand Professor Snape," She said stepping up and looking him in the eye, "Last night was the most incredible night of my life. You made love to me and now you want to take it back…"

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration as she spun on her heel and called back over her shoulder.

"Don't use so much conditioner and your hair won't look so greasy."

He stared after her in shock and cursed at himself again. He knew he could have handled that a lot better. What did she expect? He had never kissed a girl before and all of a sudden he's making love to Hermione in his confused state, he wasn't…in his mind he had been making love to Lily the whole time. He had to stop her, to convince Hermione not to tell anyone. As far as he was concerned…no one must ever find out what had happened, last night, in the Chamber.


	2. Chapter 2

The Secret -

How the hell had he let this happen? Snape thought as he stood alone in the chamber. He felt his reaction to the Horcrux was partly to blame for making him think it was Lily giving herself to him. He struggled to come to grips with the knowledge that it was Hermione Granger's breast he was caressing with his tongue or her legs that he had spread wider to give his hips more access so he could thrust deeper into her. He could still hear Lily's voice in his ear begging him not to stop but to please keep going, and other times begging him to thrust into her harder; which he did while reaching underneath her to grab her buttocks and tilt her hips towards him. He stood there with a stupid grin on his face and a bulge growing in his pants when he thought of how he had brought Lily to tears when she orgasmed while he was inside her unmercifully pounding his stiff... No, damn it… that was Miss Granger you were unmercifully pounding, his inward voice screamed at him.

He quickly returned to his senses, a regretful moan echoing off the chamber walls. This cannot be happening, he thought bitterly. Suddenly dozens of memories flashed through his mind: young Hermione being sorted into Gryffindor; young Hermione standing in the corridor with Potter when he had asked them why they were indoors on such a nice day and the hurtful look she gave him every time he belittled her in class; and finally, the hurt and bitterness in her voice when she accused him of making love to her and then trying to take it back.

He had to find her, had to make her understand that what had transpired last night, although incredible, had been a huge mistake that must never be repeated. His breath caught in his throat when he thought what would happen to him if Professor McGonagall found out he had sex with a student, and while on school grounds no less. He wracked his brain to think where she might have gone and reasoned that Hermione was probably in the Great Hall right now. The urgency to find her and warn her to keep her mouth shut drove him from the Chambers at lightning speed and made him run faster towards the Great Hall than he would have thought possible. Suddenly, all his years as a double agent seemed like child's play.

As he sped through the castle towards the Great Hall, he was stunned by the amount of damage that had been inflicted upon it. All this had happened while he and Hermione...no, Miss Granger...he had to go back to calling her Miss Granger, had been making love...No, he had to put that out of his mind…it never happened.

He entered the Great Hall still at a run and upon seeing everyone, started walking, trying to catch his breath. He looked around at all the faces and was glad to see that many of them had survived, and their smiling faces meant Voldemort had been destroyed. He walked past the bodies of the fallen and was horrified to see Lupin and Tonks among the dead. They lay side by side holding hands in death as they had in life. He stopped and took a deep breath. Lupin had been the last surviving member of the Marauders. Well, Lupin hadn't actually teased him as much as James Potter did when they were younger. However, he was still the last of the four Marauders. Snape never thought he would outlive them.

Snape saw one of Molly's twins being treated for a burn to his chest while the other twin was making jokes, trying to lighten the situation. His heart ached with sorrow when he looked at the huge number of dead, not to mention the casualties that were bandaged or limping about. Damn it! He should have been out here fighting alongside them, instead of...

The Great Hall had been a buzz of activity until Ginny Weasley saw him and came to her feet clapping. Others saw her and joined in. Suddenly, Professor Snape was surrounded by the sound of applause and whistles. Stunned at their reaction, he kept walking further into the Great Hall with several people stepping forward to shake his hand or pat him on his back. During the final battle with Voldemort, everyone had heard Harry tell Voldemort the huge part Professor Snape had played, in Voldemort's looming downfall.

Snape spotted Hermione across the hall in Harry's arms. She was crying and he seemed to be comforting her. With dread he headed towards the couple, convinced that she had already revealed their secret. Snape got within earshot and heard Hermione say, "What will happen to their son? Oh Harry, I can't believe they are gone." Relieved, Snape didn't resist when Harry took one arm from Hermione and reached out to pull him into a quick embrace.

What was with this generation and their need to hug everybody?He thought briefly as he felt Hermione stiffen next to him and pull herself from Harry's arms allowing the young man to wrap both arms around Snape's waist. Snape patted Harry on the back and looked over at Hermione, jerking his head towards the right indicating that he wanted to speak with her away from the crowd. Hermione glared at him and pulled at Harry's arm.

"Let's go outside, Harry, I need some fresh air...it's so stale in here."

Snape glared back at her over Harry's head. Harry dropped his arms and Snape took that opportunity to take him by the arm and steer him towards the door.

"Good Idea Miss Granger, Mr. Potter looks like he could use some fresh air...it is rather stifling...in here." Hermione's mouth fell open in shock but Harry didn't seem to notice. He allowed Professor Snape to lead him out the door with Hermione bringing up the rear.

They strolled towards what was left of the bridge while Harry briefed Snape on everything that had occurred during the night. Harry used his hands to animatedly tell his story while Snape kept his hands clasped behind his back in his scholarly mode. They stopped on the bridge; Harry and Professor Snape facing each other while Hermione leaned against the railing feeling like a third wheel. Snape was congratulating Harry on his victory when Ron and Lavender approached them while holding hands. Snape was amused to see Hermione bristle at the couple's approach. Hermione caught his amused gaze and narrowed her eyes at him. She stood up as the couple approached and hugged a surprised Lavender Brown and then Ron who was pleasantly surprised at Hermione's attitude towards Lavender. Snape leaned back against the railing and watched the performance through hooded lids wondering what she was trying to prove. Snape looked back at Harry and was aware that Harry had been looking from him back to Hermione as if wondering what had caused this change in Hermione. He looked at Snape suspiciously and was about to ask what Professor Snape and Hermione had been doing all night. Suddenly, Snape felt flustered. He had to think of something to take suspicion off of them.

"Miss Granger and I had trouble locating the Chamber of Secrets," Snape blurted and wanted to kick himself for appearing too obvious.

"Why did you go there?" Ron was asking.

Hermione started to answer, but Snape quickly said, "Miss Granger had the idea to use a Basilisk fang to destroy the goblet. She remembered that Harry had killed the one in the chamber. She pulled the skeleton's fang and we used it destroy the goblet."

"Bloody, brilliant Hermione," Ron said with his arm now wrapped around Lavender's shoulders.

"Sirius always said you were the brightest witch of your age." Harry declared.

Professor Snape made a snorting sound and Hermione glanced at him quickly. He immediately cleared his throat and tried to pass the sound off as a cough. Hermione wasn't fooled. Harry looked at them again, still feeling like something had happened between the two.

Ron was oblivious to everything and said, "What are you going to do now that you have the elder wand, Harry?"

Professor Snape stepped away from the railing and looked at Harry. He had forgotten about the wand. It seemed as if Harry did, too. With a start, Harry pulled the elder wand from his pocket and asked Hermione to hand him his broken one. She dug around in her bag and extracted his broken wand still wrapped in a piece of cloth. He took the broken wand from her and used the elder wand to fix it. To everyone's amazement, his old wand was repaired right before their eyes. Harry felt his repaired wand hum in his hand and knew it was completely restored. He placed his old wand in his pocket and to Ron's horror broke the elder wand in two.

"Harry, why?" Ron called out.

Harry went to reply but Hermione said, "If he kept it, he'd spend the rest of his life dodging or possibly dueling every wizard that wanted to possess it." Snape looked over at Hermione and was impressed with her reasoning. Harry threw one piece to one side off the bridge and other piece off the opposite side.

"I would have at least taken it for a little spin and seen what it could do." Ron said longingly.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione said rolling her eyes at him causing everyone, including Professor Snape, to laugh.

"You have a nice laugh, Professor; you should do it more often." Harry said, instantly making Snape feel uncomfortable.

"Wait," Ron said, "You haven't finished your story. What happened after you destroyed the goblet; we didn't see you guys until this morning. Snape started to answer when Hermione cut him off.

"The doors to the Chamber sealed shut and we were trapped inside."

"You make that sound like a bad thing, Hermione," Ron said, "I wish we could have went to the Chamber instead of the Room of Requirement. Crabbe nearly burned us alive. We managed to save Draco and Goyle but Crabbe didn't make it. The Chamber would have been more preferable, we would have made good use of all that alone time." Lavender giggled and nuzzled Ron's neck.

Harry's breath caught in his throat when he caught the brief glance that passed between Professor Snape and Hermione. _No, there's no way_...Harry's mind was screaming at him. _Was it possible that Professor Snape and Hermione had indeed made good use of their time in the chamber?_ Professor Snape suddenly looked very uncomfortable. He announced that he should return to the castle and see if he could start helping with the clean up. He sailed past Harry and startled Hermione slightly as he snatched her by the elbow, forcing her to accompany him. Hermione was fairly running to keep up with him but managed to turn and give everyone a brief wave before continuing on into the castle with Professor Snape. Ron and Lavender were oblivious to this as they were busy snogging. Through suspicious eyes Harry watched their retreating figures and vowed that he was going to get Hermione alone and ask her what happened while she and Professor Snape were locked in the Chamber. Harry pondered over their recent behavior; _nothing happened between those two, right?_ For some reason, though, Harry had trouble convincing himself of that.

Two weeks flew by in a blur. All the students had been sent home except for Harry and Hermione. Harry stayed at the request of the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. The Minister needed Harry's help in sorting out everything that had happened during the last few months before the war. Hermione stayed because she had obliterated her parent's memory of her and couldn't go home. The Weasley's had offered for Hermione to move in with them, however Professor Snape was adamant that Hermione stay at the castle and help him with repairs or Hogwarts would not be ready to open in time for the Fall classes to begin. Professor McGonagall was surprised at Professor Snape's sudden interest in Miss Granger's assistance, never having heard him ever say a kind word about the girl. She reasoned that perhaps Hermione had proved herself invaluable to Professor Snape. It wasn't until the shields were fully restored that she feared she had found the real reason. She, of course, carried out her duties and informed the Minister.

Harry had attempted to get Hermione alone several times over the past two weeks, however, Professor Snape always appeared out of thin air, his cape billowing behind him as he snatched her away for some important project or dismissing her entirely while leading Harry away to share some tidbit about Harry's mum or ask Harry questions regarding the Ministries progress on restoring order. Harry had been trying to tell Hermione that her parent's had been located and their memories restored but he could never get a word in edgewise with Professor Snape around.

They were starting their third week of repairs when Snape was summoned to the Headmistress' office, shortly after lunch. Upon entering, he was surprised to see Kingsley and Harry in attendance. Harry excused himself and left the office without looking at the Professor. Snape felt a sense of dread when he was asked to take a seat.

"The night of the war, an alarm went off in the Chamber of Secrets; however, it did not register until all the alarms were reinstated a few days ago." Professor McGonagall began.

Snape closed his eyes in dread. He had forgotten about those damn alarms. Mad-Eye Moody had installed them to go off alerting the staff to any fornication that was occurring in the castle. It was to cut down on the chances of a student being molested or young lovers taking a risk that would result in an unwanted pregnancy.

He opened his eyes and looked towards the Minister, "I can explain..."

Professor McGonagall waived his explanation away. "You do not owe anyone an explanation. You and Miss Granger were consenting adults," she paused quickly and put her hand to her throat "Miss Granger was consenting, was she not?"

Snape narrowed his eyes at her, "Very consenting..."

Professor McGonagall blushed at his implied meaning and said, "That is not the only reason that we have called this meeting. Several threats to your safety have come in to the Ministry, anonymously of course. The Ministry of Magic feels we should hide you somewhere for a few weeks until they can sort this out."

"A few weeks?" Snape looked from one to another, "You must be joking." They both shook their heads no and Snape continued, "Where do you think you can hide me to keep me safe?" A look passed between them and Snape began to think that he wasn't going to like this.

"Well, it just so happens that Miss Granger's parents have returned home and had their memories restored. They are anxious to see their daughter and…meet their future son-in-law." Snape felt like the air had been sucked out of the room.

"They have been told that their daughter is engaged to her former Professor. They are aware of the age difference and seeing as how Miss Granger's father is 20 years older than her mother; they do not see a problem with you being older than her." Shacklebolt explained.

"Got this all figured out, do you?" Snape said through gritted teeth.

"Look Snape," Shacklebolt said a little heated. "The Ministry is well within their rights to insist that you marry Miss Granger due to you deflowering her," Professor McGonagall sat down at her desk heavily and placed her head in her hands. It hadn't occurred to her that Miss Granger must have been a virgin when professor Snape... Snape felt his face flush with embarrassment, when he saw Professor McGonagall's reaction.

He brought his attention back to Shackelbolt as the Minister was saying, "Or risk having your wand taken away and all magic stripped from you. You would then be on your own to live out the rest of your life in the Muggle world never again able to cross the barrier."

Professor Snape was shaken to his core...magic was his life.

"What If Miss Granger doesn't agree to take me home and present me as her future husband?" Snape stared at Kingsley with a smug look of satisfaction...he had found the kink in their plan. His smile quickly faded when Shacklebolt said, "She'll agree if she wants to see her parents again and retain her magical powers"

Professor Snape sat back in his seat a defeated man and looked from McGonagall back to Shacklebolt. "Besides your previously stated reasons," Snape asked quietly, "why the big hurry to unload me on Miss Granger?"

Professor McGonagall nodded at the Minister and he began to lay out the Ministry Of Magic's, "Muggle and Half-Blood Marriage Law." Snape couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"So let me get this straight...six months from now, a law is going to be passed that will force wizards like me and Miss Granger to marry a muggle-born in my case and a half-blood or full-blood in hers and start producing babies?"

"Yes, with weekly copulation required to guarantee success." At Professor Snape's stunned look, Shacklebolt said, "We've lost too much magical blood in this war. If the pure bloods keep breeding, we will risk having nothing but squibs and all magic will be wiped from the world.

"So by creating a forced breeding plan, you hope to keep that from happening." Snape said condescendingly. Shackelbolt waived his comment away.

"The way I see it Professor Snape," McGonagall interjected, "You and Miss Granger can take this time to really get to know each other. I mean how would you feel if Miss Granger was forced into marrying someone like Mr. Draco Malfoy?"

Snape looked away hoping they didn't notice how much that idea bothered him. Why should he care about what happened to Miss Granger? The thought of her crying out in pleasure while he made love to her popped into his head and he had to admit, he wasn't sure he'd want anyone else to have that besides himself.

"Either way," Professor McGonagall was saying, "You still need to lay low for a while and this is the best way. No one will think to look for you at the home of Miss Granger's Parents."

Hermione walked into the room but stopped when she saw him sitting there. He looked down at the floor and she thought about turning to flee from the office.

"Please be seated Miss Granger, we have much to discuss." Professor McGonagall said, indicating the seat next to Professor Snape.

Professor Snape sat stone faced while Minister Shackelbolt and Professor McGonagall explained how they knew she had given her virginity to Professor Snape, the night she and the Professor were trapped in the Chamber of Secrets.

"We had no idea the artifact would have that effect on us when we destroyed it." Hermione said barely above a whisper.

"Told you..." Shackelbolt said to Professor McGonagall, "I knew it had to be something like that."

Snape narrowed his eyes at the Minister for implying that Miss Granger would only have given herself to Professor Snape if she was under a spell or something.

"I acted of my own free will where that was concerned." Hermione said as Snape threw a smug look at Shackelbolt.

"I think the Horcrux just magnified my feelings of vulnerability."

"What?" Professor Snape hissed at her.

She ignored him and continued, "We were two consenting adults seeking comfort in each other's arms."

Professor McGonagall smiled compassionately at Hermione.

Snape was seething. "That's not what you were saying when I was on top of you..."

"Professor Snape!" Professor McGonagall cried, "A little decorum, please."

He saw Hermione sitting next to him with a pleased little smile on her face. He controlled his rage and smiled to himself while thinking of ways he could get even for her little remark.

Shackelbolt had moved on to the Ministries plan to repopulate the wizarding world as Snape watched Hermione for her reaction, a little smile playing about his lips. He couldn't wait to see her reaction when...

"What? Bloody Hell; are we in the dark ages?"

There it was…the reaction he knew she would have. She was fuming over the part about the Ministry tracking a married couple's weekly love making to ensure couples were actually trying. Hermione whipped around and looked at Snape. His smug smile quickly changed to a frown as he tried hiding how much he loved her discomfort at the news.

"Oh, you're just loving this aren't you...Sir?"

Snape had a feeling she had been getting ready to call him something else. Feeling a bit daring he lifted his chin and said, "It's me or Draco Malfoy, Miss Granger...take your pick."

Hermione turned back to face McGonagall and fought to catch her breath. Snape briefly thought that if he were a nicer man he would try and make this a little easier for her...no, she made the crack about her being vulnerable and implying that he had taken advantage of her weakness.

"How long do I have to make a decision?" She was asking.

Snape who had been leaning back in his chair sat up straight. Was she actually asking for a deadline to decide between him and Draco? He started to panic as he thought of Hermione Granger slipping through his grasp. He didn't realize until now that he wanted the girl. Draco was still young and had plenty of opportunities to find someone. Snape knew he wasn't a handsome man and realized his only chance at having a beautiful, young wife was sitting next to him.

"Miss Granger, Hermione if I may, the Minister does have some good news." Snape said nodding towards the minister.

Shackelbolt went on to share the good news about her parents. Hermione sat there quietly with tears streaming down her face.

"And there's more good news," Snape said quickly, "Someone's threatened to kill me...I mean that's not the good part. The good part is that the Ministry has arranged for us to stay with your parents for a few weeks. The Ministry has told them you and I are engaged to be married and they want to meet me and see that I'm a nice..." Snape was trying to put a good spin on the news and felt that he was failing miserably.

"So, if I want to see my parents again I have to take you with me and introduce you as my future husband." Hermione stated dryly.

Snape narrowed his eyes at her, "You don't have to make it sound like a bad thing, Miss Granger. Plenty of women would like to take me home to their mothers and..." Snape saw Professor McGonagall hide a smile behind her hand and glared at her. He whipped his head back to Hermione.

"Fine, I know you need a place to lay low for a while, but I have never lied to my parents. That's why I had to obliterate their memories. If I take you home with me I will tell my parents that we have begun to question our relationship and are taking a small vacation with them to see if we can make it work."

"Wonderful!" Shackelbolt shouted causing everyone to jump. "Please go to your rooms and start packing, you'll leave in three hours."

Hermione rose from her seat and without looking back, exited the room.

"You better be nice to her and her parents, Severus…." McGonagall said to his retreating figure.

"Yes, yes, yes...I'll have them eating out of the palm of my hand," He called back as he departed the office to pack. He knew how to work people. He would have them begging him to marry their daughter in no time….


	3. Chapter 3

Traveling Home -

Harry was waiting for Snape outside the office and walked with him towards the dungeon. Snape became angry when Harry admitted it was his idea to send them to Hermione's Parents house.

"Look, I see the way you look at her..." Harry said as Snape curled his lip at Harry.

"Fine, but how are going to feel if she gets stuck with someone like Draco or some other unsavory character...Damn it, Sir, listen to me...if you don't marry her, she'll be auctioned off to the highest bidder."

Snape stopped so fast that Harry bumped into him. He turned and grabbed Harry by the collar.

"By whose authority?" He growled in Harry's face.

"The same authority that made up this law to begin with," Harry said firmly. Snape released him but didn't walk away.

"It's not just up to me, Potter. She has to choose to be with me. I'm not going to force myself on her." At Harry's raised brow, he growled, "I didn't force myself on her then I won't force myself on her now."

Harry blushed, "I didn't mean to imply that, I meant either way, she'll be forced into marrying somebody."

"It's still her decision." He muttered as he continued down the stairs.

"Leave that to me," Harry whispered as he turned and raced towards Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione heard the common room door slide open and Harry call up the stairs. She gathered up a few of the shirts she wanted to take with her and descended the stairs. Since the wards were back up, men were not permitted to climb the stairs to the girl's dorm. She was still thinking about everything she would have to pack in her trunk. She figured she would take as much with her as she could...there was no telling how long they'd be there. She felt Harry staring at her as she entered the common room, with a pile of her shirts in her arms, and sat down on the sofa next to him.

"What is it Harry?" She asked, picking up a shirt from the pile and folding it.

"Oh nothing," Harry said casually. "I was wondering what you guys did to pass the time away when you were locked in the chamber." He made a nervous, popping noise with his lips. "Who knew you were saving yourself all that time for Professor Snape."

Hermione glared at him and then smiled embarrassedly. She leaned back against the sofa and signed. "I don't know what happened, Harry. It all happened so fast."

"Wow, he was fast huh, like less than a minute or..."

"I'm serious, Harry! I felt sorry for him because your mum never even kissed him and he had loved her for so long."

"Wait," Harry stammered, "He never even kissed my mum, but he fancied himself in love with her?"

"I think..." Hermione said thoughtfully, "that he never stopped loving the little girl she had been...the little girl who befriended him when he was a sad lonely, little boy. That's who he was holding in his arms and weeping for the day he found her."

Harry sighed heavily and said, "Mione that is so sad."

"We sat around for a while after the doors locked and we knew we were stuck. I started talking to him and realized he'd never even kissed a girl before."

Harry, who had been staring at her in hushed silence whispered, "Then what did you do?"

Hermione looked at him like he had horns sprouting out his ears, "What do you mean what did I do? I kissed him."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." Hermione acknowledged.

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, each thinking their own thoughts, when Hermione whispered.

"He is a really good kisser believe it or not."

"Uh, okay, I'll take your word for it."

"When we destroyed the Horcrux, this terrible cloud came out in the image of your mum screaming insults to Professor Snape. He was really affected by it. It felt so overwhelming, sad and lonely...in that moment I realized that the feeling I was experiencing was the loneliness he had felt all those years; wanting Lily to love him. I did the only thing I could think of to snap him out of his horror—I kissed him again. Well the cloud turned into a wall of water and soaked us." She chuckled softly at the memory. "Then we were in each other's arms and I was begging him to take me, practically ripping his clothes off."

Harry jumped up from the sofa, "Okay, I don't need the small details."

"Damn it, Harry, I listened to you when you were confused about Ginny...If it wasn't for my advice, you wouldn't know how to..."

"Okay, I'm sorry, please continue." He sat back down on the sofa and rubbed her back.

"That's not the worst part, Harry. I mean it was painful at first but then it felt really wonderful..."

Harry looked around the room as if he wished he were anywhere but here picturing Professor Snape and Hermione in the heat of passion pawing at each other's naked bodies. He moaned in slight disgust, but Hermione didn't hear him.

"No, the worst part is that when he climaxed," hearing her say this, Harry wanted to sink into the floor, "He called out your Mother's name."

Harry's head snapped around and he stared at her unbelievingly.

"What? You mean as Snape was coming," He couldn't believe he was using those two words in the same sentence, "He cried out, Lilly?"

"Yes" Hermione said, "That ungrateful Bitch never gave him the time of day...Oh God, I'm sorry Harry I didn't mean it. None of it was her fault, not really...Professor Snape always referred to himself as her best friend, and so maybe your Mum didn't really know how he felt about her."

"It's okay, Mione, I know what you mean. I didn't think too kindly of how my Mother didn't really try to help Snape. I mean...if she had been more understanding of him...he might have been my father." Harry said still rubbing her back.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said sarcastically, "Now I can think of that when I remember him making love to me on the Chamber floor."

Harry closed his eyes, "Please Hermione, I don't need that picture in my mind."

Hermione leaned over and whispered, "He was fucking me so hard that when I came I screamed out his name and my whole body felt..."

Harry got up and started pacing trying to erase the thought of Snape doing that to anyone, let alone Hermione.

Hermione laughed as she picked up another shirt and folded it before adding it to the pile that was growing between them on the sofa, but stopped when he asked, "You're going to marry him, right?"

"I don't know Harry. I mean I don't even know him...I mean I know he can be a real ass, especially in the classroom...but other than that."

"You know he can shag real good."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and said, "Why do I bother to tell you anything?"

"Look, Hermione, I shouldn't be telling you this, but the Ministry plans to basically auction off all the muggle-borns to the highest bidder. If you think there is the slightest chance you could be happy with Professor Snape, than please marry him. Professor Snape says the decision is up to you, whether you choose him or not."

"He said that? When?"

"Just now, on his way to pack."

Hermione sighed but kept on folding and her clothes, they would be expecting her downstairs soon. She stood up and was preparing to lift the pile of shirts into her arms.

Harry was now standing behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back against him and he whispered in her ear, "Please Hermione do it for the little boy and the lonely teenager who wanted nothing more than to be loved...he's a grown man now...but he is still longing for the love he never found. Promise me, Hermione you'll think about it."

"I'll make you a deal...I promise that if I can survive being at my parents house without killing him, he's a keeper and I'll marry him."

Harry kissed her on her cheek and let her go.

"Don't forget Harry, he still has to survive my parents...you remember them don't you...my parents?"

Harry remembered and felt a moment of pity for Professor Snape. Then he thought of something, "Hey, if he can survive being around Voldemort all those years...he can survive your parents."

"We'll just have to see about that..."

Hermione arrived downstairs to find Professor Snape pacing.

"What took you so long? We still have to get to the train."

"We still have plenty of time, Professor." Hermione said, rolling her eyes at his impatience.

Professor McGonagall came to hug them goodbye and gave them some last minute instructions.

Professor Snape grabbed Hermione by the wrist and pulled her out the door. He held onto her arm as he led her to the Disapparation point. Hermione looked towards the forbidden forest, saw a black-winged horse and said, "I can see them now...I've witnessed death and I can see them."

Professor Snape looked at her questioningly.

"The Thestral…I rode one to London once, I just couldn't see it..."

"Then how did you..."

"Harry put me up on its back and I held on for dear life."

"Harry...yes, I should have known. Wait a minute that was while you were at Hogwarts? What were you doing going to London?"

"We went to the Ministry of Magic to get Harry's prophecy...the night Sirius died."

Snape reached out and held her hand. The gesture surprised her and she squeezed his hand in appreciation.

"I'm thinking we should get used to doing the silly little things couples do so your parents are convinced that we're a couple."

Hermione left her hand in his thinking, 'what a jerk.'

They Disapparated into a deserted alley near the train station. McGonagall believed it would be prudent if they arrived by train. They had a car to themselves so they sat opposite of each other and Hermione took the opportunity to quiz Professor Snape on things like his favorite foods and how he liked his tea. She told him some of her favorite foods and reminded him that she thrived on hugs and intimate contact. Professor Snape rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Maybe," she said emphatically, "if you'd been hugged more growing up you would be a nicer Severus. I'm just trying to at least start out as friends."

Snape's face hardened and he spit out, "Is that what this is all about Miss Granger? Feel sorry for poor little Sniveles and be his friend. I suppose that was a mercy fuck back in the Chamber."

Shocked at his sudden outburst she said, "No, I was just trying to say that I know how you feel. I experienced..."

"What Miss Granger, what have you experienced that can even be compared to the heartache I've suffered all my life? Please share with me...enlighten me, if you will."

Hermione stared at him until his face slackened and he looked away. He hated seeing that sad look in her eyes when he hurt her. He looked back but she was staring out the train window, dusk was starting to fall and he wasn't sure if she was staring at the landscape or her own reflection.

"Hermione, I'm..."

"It was right after you killed Dumbledore and escaped with the other Deatheaters..." She began by telling him the how Dumbledore's death affected them all, how she had warned Harry about the Half-Blood Prince's Diary and that she didn't think the Half-Blood Prince had been a nice person. She told him of her decision to accompany Harry on his journey because that's what friends do. Her decision to erase herself from her parents lives and how frightening it was to rely on two teenage boys to keep her safe. She told of how the Horcrux affected them all. She turned to look at him and attempted to explain how the necklace had tried to suck their very souls from them. The despair she felt when Ron left them and the fear of being chased by Nagini at Godric's Hollow. She told him everything about their journey to find and destroy all the Horcruxes including Harry dancing with her in the tent trying to cheer her up.

Snape felt a pang of jealously. He wasn't sure why he suddenly wished he had been able to dance with her and try to remove the sadness he saw lingering in her eyes. He closed his eyes as she described being tortured by Bellatrix. He had seen it in her memories and having her retell it just made him feel like more of an ass than he'd originally felt by declaring that she didn't know what suffering was.

He tried to think of something positive to say, but could only come up with, "I brought the sword to Harry when you were in the forest."

"I know," Hermione said absentmindedly, still lost in the past, "When Harry told me the Patronus was a doe—I knew it was yours." Snape shook his head wondering how she knew.

"That summer, when the Order began meeting at Sirius' house, I was coming up the stars and saw you cast a Patronis. I don't remember why you did; I just remember seeing it and thinking how graceful your Doe Patronis was." Hermione explained softly.

"But you never told anyone I brought you the sword...even when Bellatrix was torturing you to find out where you had obtained the sword?"

Hermione just stared at her reflection as it was too dark to see outside the window now.

"That's why I made the Veritaserum. I wanted to give you a way to tell your side before you were judged and sentenced. If Dumbledore had trusted you enough to guard the sword...then I figured he probably left a message with you for Harry. I was right about you all along..."

Hermione got up to exit the car but Snape reached out and grabbed her around waist.

"Please let me go..." Hermione whispered.

Snape pulled her down onto the seat next to him, refusing to let her leave. She held her hands in her lap and they sat in silence. Eventually she leaned her head against his shoulder...he stiffened but didn't ask her to move.

"You don't have a monopoly on pain and heartache Professor. It took every fiber of my being not to tell Bellatrix the truth about the sword...even when she did this."

Hermione pulled up her left sleeve and showed him the word, 'Mudblood' that Bellatrix had carved into her arm. She felt him tremble with rage but then his emotions were under his control again.

"If you had told Bellatrix about me using a Patronis to lead Harry to the sword, she would have told Voldemort I was helping Harry and he would have killed me right away." He gently picked up her arm and looked at the words that were beginning to scar.

"Why didn't you have Madam Pomfrey remove it? I could..."

She returned to her seat across from him and looked out the window again.

"I can remove it Hermione. I can make an ointment that will…"

"That's also why I came up with the plan to come into the castle and use the Veritaserum on you. I knew we could keep you safe as long as you were in the castle."

"Hermione you couldn't have known for sure that I would be safe in the castle. Voldemort and his followers brought the battle inside."

Hermione began to sob, "That's why I sealed the door after we entered...to keep you safe. Once Voldemort knew you had betrayed him, you never would have left the castle alive."

"Hermione I could have..."

"I risked everybody's lives to save yours. Maybe Lupin or Tonks would still be alive if you were there to fight alongside them but I knew you had a mark on your head." Hermione fought to regain her composure. "I let my feelings for you cloud my judgment."

Snape sat there staring at Hermione in shocked silence as Hermione continued staring out the window.

"Did Harry..."

"Nobody knew..."

"How did you seal the door?"

"I slipped away from the others and visited the chamber first. It only took a few seconds to charm the door. Then I joined up with them and we entered the great hall. I charmed the door so it would close and not reopen until I was ready. I just had to make sure you would think the door closing was by accident. I have a great memory...I heard Harry telling the words to Ron and memorized them."

"So the read my mind part..."

"Was a ruse…but I had to make it believable."

Hermione took a tissue out of her bag and wiped her tears.

"No one has ever done anything like that for me." Snape said incredulously. "Why? Why go to all that trouble for me?"

"You risked your life constantly to spy for the Order...I figured it was time someone did something for you."

"And? Is that the only reason?"

She became thoughtful, wondering how much she should reveal.

"Hermione, you can tell me anything...I am the great Secret Keeper, after all..." Snape whispered.

Hermione sighed, as if admitting this out loud was painful, "After you killed Professor Dumbledore, I was sent by Professor McGonagall to deliver a message to Professor Trelawney. I didn't mean to insult her, but in case you don't know this...I have a hard time holding my tongue when something bothers me."

Snape smiled, saying nothing...yes he'd noticed...on many occasions.

"I called her a fraud. Yes, I know that was uncalled for, since she is a Professor and all." She said seeing him tense up for a moment. "I told her we needed to concentrate on the world of the living...since you had killed Dumbledore and we all felt lost." He started to speak, but she forged on, "She gave this weird prophesy about you...I knew right away it was about you and I couldn't get it out of my head. I mean, usually she is so vague you can take any meaning out of what she says, but this time was different. Her voice got all raspy and her eyes unfocused...It was scary." Hermione shivered, remembering how cold the room had become when Trelawney was speaking.

"Well...what did she say? How do you know it was about me?" He hated to admit it, but she'd really captured his attention with this weird prophesy business, especially since it was supposed to be about him.

Hermione closed her eyes and repeated the exact words Professor Trelawney had used, "The night of the great war approaches...the double agent will meet his death on the fangs of the big snake...Voldemort will slay him in vain for the elder wand knows it's true master...when his true loyalty is revealed...many will weep for the Half-Prince."

Professor Snape had grown strangely quiet and Hermione saw that all the color had drained from his face.

Yes, he thought, The Dark Lord would have thought it necessary to kill him in order to get the wand to obey him. The fact that he would have used Nagini to do it, suddenly made him feel sick to his stomach.

Hermione was speaking again, "I knew you had referred to yourself as the Half-Blood Prince in your potions journal and when Harry told me a Doe Patronis led him to the sword, I put it all together."

She had Snape's full attention now.

"We were discussing the elder wand...we had just realized that Dumbledore had it the whole time, I mean after he won it in his duel with Grindelwald. Harry said he saw Draco use Expelliarmus to take Dumbledore's wand before he died. I started to reason, to myself of course, Ron and Harry sometimes have trouble following my reasoning."

She ignored his smirk and continued, "Anyway, I reasoned that if Draco disarmed Dumbledore, and then Harry disarmed Draco at the Manor then..."

"The elder wand would see Harry as its rightful owner…bloody, brilliant reasoning, Hermione." Snape whispered in awe.

She blushed at his compliment, "That's the first time you've ever given me a true compliment." Professor Snape gave her a sad little smile.

"Anyway, it all made sense after that. Ollivander the Wand Maker told Voldemort that you had to kill another wizard in order to truly possess that wands power. Of course, he later confessed to us, after we escaped the Malfoy Manor and went to Bill and Fleur's, that he had lied...death wasn't necessary. Voldemort knew you killed Dumbledore, so he would eventually come to the conclusion that he would have to kill you in order to truly possess it...and since he couldn't use the wand to kill you...you know because a wand won't kill its own Master, he'd have to do it some other way..."

"Nagini," He whispered.

"Nagini," She replied with a nod.

Snape looked at her as if afraid to ask, "How did you come about so much Veritaserum?"

"I made it myself."

At his doubtful look, she said, "I already had the idea in my head that we had to find a way for you to reveal your secrets, so to speak, before Voldemort had a chance to kill you. I figured the only chance we'd have was the night we planned to gain access to the castle. I knew if you escaped us and went to him, Voldemort would kill you to posses the wand. So, I used Harry's invisibility cloak," She saw his eyes grow large, "Wow, I seem to be spilling all my secrets to you..." His eyes had narrowed in suspicion so she rushed on. "I used the cloak to go into town and buy provisions periodically. I would leave the money on the counter, so it wasn't like I was stealing or anything..."

He smiled at her honesty; even when invisible she would not allow herself to take something that wasn't hers.

"There was an apothecary shop in that town, so I went in under the cape, got the supplies I needed and left the money on the counter. I started making it in the tent as I knew we had found a secure location and wouldn't have to leave soon, it takes a whole moon cycle, as you already know, to prepare. I made straight up Veritaserum in the red vial so you would not be able to twist or hide your memories and tweaked the serum in the blue vials to receive memories instead of projecting them."

Snape was staring at her now making her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm smart." She finished.

"It appears I have under estimated your intelligence, in the past." Snape muttered.

"Wow another compliment. Who are you and what have you done with Professor Snape?" She laughed.

He smirked at her comment and said, "So you came up with an elaborate plan to save me from my senseless death."

Hermione couldn't look at him for fear that she would see disappointment on his face she had, after all, rewrote his ending. He shouldn't be alive now. The same thought had just crossed his mind.

"I knew you wouldn't voluntarily stay out of the fight, so I removed you from it." She finally chanced to look at him. "Are you disappointed in me? I mean I should have..."

Snape smiled at her and said, "I am far from disappointed, Hermione, however I'm not sure I am comfortable with owing you my life...I don't want to give you any false hope about love or a happy marriage. That night in the Chamber I was making love to Lily...not you. I'm sorry if that pains you. I just don't see anything in common with us and I think I'd be happier with a woman closer to my own age." Hermione scoffed but he let it go. Snape sat up straighter and said, "I will keep up my end of the bargain though and pretend to be interested in courting you."

"Actually," Hermione said with a sigh, "I'm just relieved that you didn't give me a lecture about changing the timeline or such nonsense as that. I got enough of that from Professor McGonagall that time I changed...never mind, Professor, That's a story for another time. Besides I've always believe we make our own fate...by our choices in life...and I think I've shared enough secrets with you for one night. Don't worry about me...I will find someone to marry me, when the time becomes necessary. Perhaps I'll see if Luna's father is available."

"He's likely the same age as me," Snape scowled in disbelief at her interest in Lovegood.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Age is so overrated, besides, he was nice to me when I went to his house and had tea with him."

For some unknown reason, Snape felt a lump in his throat. "When was that? When did you have tea with him?"

Hermione looked out the window and remembered how desperate he had been to save his daughter. Any man who could raise a daughter on his own was worth taking a second look at. Mr. Lovegood had long blonde hair and was rather attractive.

When she didn't answer, Snape thought she made it up to try and make him jealous...what did he care? The guy was nuts, let him have her. For some reason, though, his heart hurt at the thought of Lovegood having her as his wife.

He tried again, "If you're trying to make me jealous, Hermione, you're wasting your time." She still didn't answer and he was getting nervous. "Did you hear me? You're wasting your time."

Hermione was only half listening. After what he said about him not wanting to marry her, she could care less what he had to say. As far as she was concerned, he could kiss her ass.

She reasoned that she had rescued Luna, well, technically Dobby had. Maybe Luna had told her Dad and he would be grateful enough to meet with her. She remembered how much fun he'd been at the wedding and how sad and worried he'd been at losing Luna. Of course, there were lots of guys that owed her...except for Draco Malfoy; she wasn't interested in him…not like that. She had been communicating with him secretly and he was supposed to contact her once she got settled at her parent's home...what would Snape say when he found out? She wondered. She looked at him and perceived that he was staring at her as if trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"You asked me why I didn't get this healed before it became a scar..." Hermione said, pulling her sleeve up and rubbing her scar.

"I still can..."

"No, I'm keeping it as a reminder. A reminder of how fear can make people do terrible things. It makes strong people weak and rational people into monsters. Funny thing about monsters, Professor, they are all around us, we just have to know how to recognize them or they'll destroy us. She was staring off into the distance and Snape marveled once again that he was wrong regarding her not experiencing loss and pain. Hermione was far away thinking of the kind old woman who had transformed into the snake and attacked them at Godric's Hollow. "Sometimes monsters even hide behind the faces of good people..."

"Hermione, perhaps I was too quick to say I would rather marry..."

The Conductor walked by and announced that they were at their destination.

Hermione shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts, "Sorry for all the doom and gloom Professor, I'm sure you've had enough to last you a lifetime."

He tried to tell her again that maybe he'd been too quick to say he wouldn't marry her, they were after all supposed to take this time to get to know one another, after all.

"It's time to meet your pretend future in-laws", Hermione said with a wink. She had already jumped up and grabbed her carry-on. She'd show him…she was going to use this time to relax and maybe spend some time with Veronica. Apparently he thought she would be begging him to marry her, well, she had lots of wizards to choose from. He'd be lucky if anyone gave him the time of day. Someone did want him dead after all...not everybody believed he was the good guy Harry was professing him to be.


	4. Chapter 4

They departed the train and Hermione recognized her parents right away. She dropped her carry-on at Snape's feet and leaped into her father's outstretched arms. Snape was surprised to see that he was a rather tall man. His hair which had been dark brown once was mostly grey. He had big muscular arms and lifted up Hermione as if she didn't weigh anything. The Minister relayed that the Aurors had altered her parent's memories to include their traveling to Australia for the year, while Hermione was away at Hogwarts. They didn't know much about the war, except that a battle had taken place and the Order had won. McGonagall had warned that the last school year would have to be repeated. McGonagall had accepted the position as Headmaster, since Snape resigned the day after the battle. He was honored that McGonagall offered to let him resume his position as Potions Master and gladly accepted. He was tired of battling the Dark Arts.

Hermione's Mother had walked over and was rubbing her daughter's back as her father still held her. Snape looked at them and thought; yeah she seemed like a Daddy's girl.

Snape realized Hermione's mother was staring at him and quickly wiped the sneer off his face. But she gave him a knowing look, like she had him pegged. Damn it, he wanted to make a good impression on them. He'd planned to have them eating out of his hand. She wasn't paying attention to him now and he was able to really look at her. She was a petite woman like her daughter and Snape saw right away where Hermione got her good looks from. There was something odd about them that Snape couldn't put his finger on at first, and then it hit him. Hermione's father was much older than her mother. He suddenly remembered that there was 20 years difference between the two. No wonder they didn't have any qualms about him being older than Hermione. Well that was one thing in his favor, if he did decide to choose Hermione as his wife. He had no doubt Hermione would chose him in a heartbeat...if the way she had attacked him in the Chamber was any indication. Yes, if he decided he wanted Hermione Granger, he could have her eating out of the palm of his hand…if he wanted to of course. Hermione was hugging her mom now and still no one had acknowledged him. The old familiar feeling of not being wanted started to surface and he forced it back down.

Suddenly, Hermione pulled out of their embraces and said, "Oh my goodness, where are my manners?" Then flippantly added, "My parents raised me better than this..." Her parents laughed at her cheekiness as she ran over to Snape who was holding both their bags and fairly dragged him over to meet them. "Mom & Dad, this is my Professor from school."

Snape looked at her quickly. He thought surely she would introduce him as her Finance. Maybe she misunderstood him when he gave the speech about not marrying her...he hadn't meant that he wouldn't consider marrying her, just for her to not assume anything.

He opened his mouth to correct her introduction but she rushed on, "Thank you so much for giving us a place to lay low for a little while." She'd said this in a conspirators tone, looking around as if to ensure no one had overheard her.

Her father leaned in and said, "They'll never take us alive." Hermione threw her head back and laughed with abandon. Her father was a James Bond fanatic and loved anything that had to do with spying. Hermione knew that would be one thing in Snape's favor.

Professor Snape could only watch in mild amazement...who were these people? Her father stepped forward and gave him a firm handshake while taking in his appearance, not seeming very impressed. Snape tried not to wince at the grip her father had on his hand. He squeezed Snape's bicep and declared, "Son, we're going to have to work on those muscles...no son-in-law of mine is going to be a scrawny..."

Snape pulled his hand back, flexing his fingers, but secretly gloated that her Dad was already calling him son-in-law…that is until Hermione opened her big mouth and spoiled it.

"Dad," She chastised, "Professor Snape and I don't even know if we like each other. It's too early to be talking marriage. This vacation is a chance for us to get to know each other." She looped her arm through Snape's arm and looked at her Dad defiantly.

"Well is that getting to know each other business," her Dad said snatching the bags out of Snape's hands, "going to require you to share the same bedroom? Your mom seems to think so." Her Dad winked at him over Hermione's head before turning and leading them towards the parking lot.

For some unknown reason, Snape felt a thrill up and down his spine at the thought of sleeping next to Granger every night. This vacation might be a little fun...

"Geez Dad, I'm not sleeping with him, are you crazy? We are hiding out and becoming better acquainted. Isn't that right professor?"

...and maybe not so fun, Snape thought, a little peeved that her mother's sigh of relief made it seem as if she were relieved that her daughter wasn't sleeping with him. He knew he wasn't what you'd call a handsome man, and Granger wasn't the first person to tell him that his hair looked greasy…but come on…she could do a lot worse than him.

Hermione was now walking backwards next to her father to look back at Snape, a smug little look on her face; satisfied that Snape knew she was in control.

Snape waited until they reached the car before he added, "No Sir, Hermione and I are not having sexual relations...except for that one time, of course." He looked over and saw that Hermione was seething. He smiled sweetly at her as she slid in the backseat of the car. Snape's smile faded when he heard Hermione's mom, who had already slid into the front seat, yell back to her daughter. "Oh God, Hermione, what were you thinking? Please tell me you used protection."

"Mom! I don't want to talk about this here." Hermione gritted out.

 _What the hell was that supposed to mean? What was she thinking?_ Snape wondered. He might not be Harry Potter, in the looks department, but he wasn't an ogre either. He caught his reflection in the car window, a sneer on his lip and thought, _who am I kidding?_ He realized Hermione's father was standing next to him and braced himself, but her dad was actually smiling. He smacked Snape on the back roughly and said, "Was worried for a moment you weren't a real man. I mean Hermione's beautiful like her mother. Any young man who can look at her and not want to be with her is not worth his salt...a healthy sexual relationship is the glue that holds a relationship together...don't let anybody tell you differently."

 _Who are these people?_ Snape thought again as he slid into the backseat next to Hermione. She slid over closer to her door when their legs touched. Snape turned to apologize but she was glaring at him. He glared back thinking, _I can out glare anyone, sweetheart_ , but he had to drop his glaze first. He had never seenher so angry. Granted he hadn't spent much time around her before the past two weeks when he constantly shadowed her to keep her from telling anyone they had been intimate. He felt like an ass when he realized he'd just revealed something to her mom that she may not have wanted her to know.

Hermione's hand was on her knee and he slowly reached out and clasped her hand. He held his breath thinking that if she were anything like Lily, she would snatch her hand away and tell him to go to hell.

Hermione looked down at his hand holding hers. She just sighed and entwined her hand in his and gave it a warm squeeze. He held his breath for a moment, thinking it was a trick but relaxed when he realized she wasn't angry anymore.

Truth was…Hermione had been trying to think of a way to broach the subject. She knew her parents were open-minded and she wanted to talk to her mom about her first time. She had to fight to keep from laughing when she thought her mom might as well have yelled, "ewww," when she heard Hermione had slept with Professor Snape. She had seen the look on Snape's face...he deserved it. She knew her mom was thinking more along the lines of diseases and not his appearance. Unbeknownst to Snape she had sent a picture of him to her Mom, during her sixth year. She had gone through a brief infatuation phase over the dark wizard. The way he carried himself during Defense of the Dark Arts, the way his voice sent chills up and down her spine, when he would instruct them on the dangers of dark spells, had given her dreams that would cause her to awaken so aroused, she had to masturbate to find relief. She would pretend it was his hand touching her in her most intimate of places, and cry out in pleasure as her orgasm seized her...thank Merlin for silencing charms. She had included the caption, 'Tall, Dark, Handsome, and Grumpy' on the back of the picture. Her mother had looked at Snape when he got off the train and thought he looked just like his picture.

Hermione squeezed his hand again and Snape was amazed that she seemed so forgiving. But then he remembered all of Harry's memories of her. He remembered wishing that he had a friend like her, when he had been a student at Hogwarts. Sitting in the back of her parent's car, while her Dad was speeding along, Snape realized Hermione was his friend, now. Hell, she had done more for him than anyone else had. Sadly he realized he never really had any true friends. Dumbledore was like a friend but Snape always felt that he would only be his friend as long as Snape was doing things for the Order.

He chanced a glance over at Hermione. She had never asked him for anything, she just kept giving. He thought again about sharing the same bedroom and mentally kicked himself for saying he didn't want to owe her anything and not wanting to marry her. Maybe she would be his friend first and then he could convince her he wanted more. Yes, she would be begging him to please marry her. He cleared his throat and said, "Has Miss Gr...Hermione told you how she saved my life, why if it wasn't for her..."

Suddenly, Hermione pulled away from him to look out the window. Damn it, she was remembering his stupid speech about finding someone else his own age.

"Oh we look forward to hearing all about your grand adventures...Oh, speaking of grand… I almost forgot. You received a large bouquet of flowers, Hermione. They were delivered this morning by a local florist.

Snape perked up immediately, _flowers? Who would be sending her flowers?_ Snape wondered. He looked over at Hermione but he couldn't see her face in the darkness. He could tell, however, that she had just stiffened...she must know who had sent her the flowers and didn't seem to be too happy about it.

"Was there a card, Mum? Did it say who they were from?"

"Yes, Mione, the card read, oh wait, I brought it with me." She handed it back to Hermione and her Dad turned on the dome light so Hermione could read it. The light also allowed Snape to look at Hermione. Her hair was a little mussed up from their trip, but he had to admit to himself that didn't distract from her loveliness...only added to it. The inquisitive smile fell off her face as she read it and he could tell it upset her. Was she upset because of the message he could barely see scrawled or the signature at the bottom. He couldn't read the card clearly because of the angle in which she held the card.

"Read it aloud Mione, I'm sure your young man would like to know who's sending his girl flowers...trying to steal his girl right from under his nose." Her father said cheerily.

"It's not like that Daddy...Draco is just a friend."

 _Draco!_ His mind was screaming, _since when was Draco one of her friends?_

"Prove it...read the card." Her Dad goaded.

Hermione took a nervous glance at the Professor and looked away quickly when she saw the look on his face. He was mad that she had received flowers from Draco. She opened her mouth to explain but then she thought… _why should she?_ She didn't owe him anything. He was the one who said he wasn't interested in marrying her. There was an innocent explanation to the flowers and card attached which she would tell her Mom about when they were alone, but she didn't owe her dad or Professor Snape an explanation.

"I can't stop thinking about you and look forward to seeing you again. Your Faithful Servant, Draco Malfoy." She couldn't help but giggle at the last part. That part had been her idea. Why shouldn't he call himself Veronica's Faithful Servant? He'd be lucky to have her.

She placed the card in her shoulder bag that he was sure must be charmed because she had already stuffed several things in there.

"It's nothing...it means nothing..." Snape could feel the nervous waves coming off of Hermione and his heart ached. Was Draco really a contender for Hermione's affections? He felt as if he were back in school and was helplessly watching James Potter steal Lily away from him all over again. No, he would not let that happen again. He would just have to think of something... _but what? Confront Draco and threaten him to stay away from her, maybe? No, that wouldn't work; he was here and Draco was back at the Manor. How could he get a message to Draco to lay off, if no one was supposed to know that he was here?_ He looked over at Hermione; she was staring out her window, much like she had done on the train. She would be livid if she knew he warned off another suitor...another suitor...as if he were already a suitor. _Well, why shouldn't he court Hermione?_ _Her parents didn't seem to have a problem with it and he wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for her._ He thought again about death by Nagini and shuddered. Hermione felt him shudder and reached out to squeeze his hand. He surprised her by bringing her hand up to his lips and placing a kiss on the back of her hand. She really did seem to care about his welfare; perhaps he still had a chance. Hermione placed her head on his shoulder and they rode in silence the rest of the way to her parent's home.


	5. Chapter 5

Snape looked out the window towards the row of large houses lit up by street lamps. Each house was on its own lot with plenty of space between each home. The car pulled into a driveway on the end of the street and everyone began getting out of the car. As Snape climb out and looked at her parent's home he realized that Hermione came from Money. Oblivious to his thoughts, Hermione came around the car and stood next to him. She was looking up admiring the house as well, "It seems as if nothing changed and yet a part of me knows it has...I've changed." Her voiced sounded so empty and sad. He went to put his arm around her but she turned to face him instead. "You can stay in the guest bedroom and I'll sleep in my old room."

"Well, Hermione I don't mind sharing a room if your mom thinks..."

She backed away mimicking, "With someone your own age of course." She turned and followed her parents up the drive to the front door. He fell in behind them mentally kicking himself again.

They entered the house and Snape was impressed with how nicely it was decorated; a little too bright and cheery for his taste, but it suited Hermione. He glanced at her quickly as she looked around the Living Room. _Would she like living at his Parent's old home? It was small and gloomy but he was sure with a little redecorating..." What was he doing? He imagined himself already married to the girl and moving her into his family home. Of course it would only be for the summer. During school term she would live with him in his chambers at school._ He felt the same small thrill up his spine, not to mention his groin, when he thought about coming back to his chambers after a long day of teaching and bending his former student over his private desk.

He snapped back to the present as he realized Hermione was talking to him. He closed his cape around himself hoping she hadn't noticed the bulge in the front of his Trousers.

Hermione had looked over to Professor Snape and offered to show him to his room and was surprised to see him staring off into space. She wondered what he was daydreaming about.

"I said if you'll follow me, I'll show you to your room."

He was following her up the stairs with their carry-on's when her Dad called up, "Really Mione separate rooms? The man has needs."

"Yeah Hermione," he whispered, "I have..."

"Shut it." She replied to him dryly.

Over her shoulder she called, "Keep it up, Dad..."

Her Dad laughed like it was an empty threat.

Snape followed her up the stairs and down the hallway. Up ahead, at the end of the hallway, he saw an open doorway that revealed a flight of stairs that seemed go up to the attic. She stopped at the last door on the left and turning the knob, stepped back so he could enter.

He walked in and seeing the Queen sized bed turned around to ask her if she was sure about not staying with him but he saw the tail end of her cloak as she ascended the stairs up to the attic.

Feeling rebuffed, Snape looked around and thought this room was cheery as well. He'd really have to spruce up his place for Hermione. Snape noticed a door in his room that led to his very own bathroom. The size of the large tub gave him some ideas that made his cock stir again. He sat his suitcase down on the bed and went to seek out Hermione.

Snape ascended the stairs quietly. They led straight up to an open door. Snape leaned in the doorway and took in the large bedroom. He smiled at all the stuffed animals and realized this had been her room as a teenager. Well, she wasn't much older than a teenager now, but, somehow she seemed too grown up and war-hardened for this room and for some reason that thought made him a little sad. Hermione was sitting sideways on a window seat looking out a large open window that opened outward like two small French doors. He crossed the room and sat on the window seat across from her with his back against the opposite frame. She was leaning against the other side and smiled when he sat down. He returned her smile and watched as she began twirling a section of her hair absentmindedly around her fingers. He was mesmerized by her and felt he could stay like this forever. How had he never noticed what a lovely young woman she had become? She looked back at him thoughtfully and he became self conscious. He was sure that she wasn't thinking of how lovely he was...probably far from it. He turned and looked out the window. Her bedroom window provided a lovely view of her backyard and the woods that surrounded the back of everyone's property. They sat there some more while he tried to think of a way to broach the subject of them pretending to be engaged. His heart fluttered when he thought that if he said it just right...maybe she'd let him sleep up here with her, tonight.

The sound of a twig breaking alerted them to someone's presence below. Hermione stopped twirling her hair and tossed it back over her shoulder. She scanned the forest and was the first one to see the hooded figure coming towards the house through a path in the woods directly behind the backyard of the Granger's home.

"Shit! Uhmmm...stay here." Hermione said grabbing her cape off the bed and racing downstairs. Snape looked back out the window just as the hooded figure looked up. He took in her long Jet black hair and large green eyes. She looked at him for only a moment and then looked down, shook her head and continued approaching the house. Snape hurried down the stairs…what the hell was going on? He recognized her as one of his Slytherin students and wondered what she was doing here.

Snape reached the bottom of the stairs and leaned against the railing just as Hermione released the girl from a quick embrace. Hermione pulled the card that came with the flowers out of her bag and read it to Veronica; yes that's what her name was, Veronica Taylor. She was a Slytherin and stunk at potions. He had lost his patience with her many times, reducing her to tears. He almost felt bad about being short tempered with her until he saw clapping her hands and laughing with obvious excitement. Yes, she would be thrilled for her friend...that's what Girls did. Damn it...he didn't need one of her girlfriends to come over and encourage Hermione to go for Draco instead of him. He pushed himself off the banister just as Veronica was saying, "You want to hear the funniest thing? When I was walking up to the house I thought for sure I saw Professor Snape in your window. Is that crazy or what?" Hermione went to speak but stopped when saw the look of shock, then anger, on Ronnie's face. Hermione turned to look and her heart froze in her chest when she saw Professor Snape standing there, arms crossed and staring at Ronnie with a stone-cold glare.

Veronica had transferred out of Potions in her fifth year and as far as she was concerned, Professor Snape could rot in hell. Through gritted teeth Veronica said, "What the hell is he doing here Mione? Your parents said you were bringing someone home to meet them..." Veronica froze as a small smile replaced the cold look on his face as if Professor Snape were saying, "Surprise…"

Veronica started backing away slowly almost in shock, "No Mione...no...you can't...there are other guys who would appreciate how awesome you are...You can't" She was close to hysterics now so Hermione donned her cape, grabbed the shocked girl by the arm and steered her towards the door yelling out, "I'm walking Ronnie home, Dad!"

"Stick to the Sidewalks," her Dad called back.

Snape was steamed that Veronica had just fell apart like that. If all her friends did that Hermione would never marry him.

Suddenly remembering something, Hermione let go of Veronica and ran back to grab the flowers. She saw his angry look and decided she'd smooth everything in the morning. With her left arm wrapped around the large vase, she raced back to her friend and placed her other arm around her.

Remembering her manners she called back over her shoulder, "Go on up to bed...Severus...I'll go to bed as soon as I come back."

"I'll be waiting up to give you something, Baby." Professor Snape purred in his deep voice.

Veronica wailed when she heard him imply that they were sleeping together...and they probably would be if he'd kept his big mouth shut, he thought bitterly.

Hermione glared at him over Veronica's shoulder but he just shrugged his shoulders at her like, 'What did I do?'

Hermione's voice carried back to him, "you just don't know him like I do, Ronnie..."

 _Did she, though?_ He wondered. She had seen his memories but he hadn't really opened up to her yet. _If she really knew him, would she want to marry him?_

A few moments later, Hermione's dad walked in and acted surprised to see him.

"You're still here?"

Snape put on his stone face, but her Dad's comment stung a little…until her Dad continued, "You're woman will be out there walking home all alone in the dark."

Snape suddenly realized what he meant.

"Well, get out there boy. I don't want my daughter walking home alone."

"Your daughter is a very capable young woman who can take care of herself," Snape was calling over his shoulder as he raced out the door.

"And you better hurry up and put on ring on her, son, or someone else is going to beat you to it," her father called after him as the door was closing behind him.

Snape just realized that he'd be able to talk to Hermione on the way home and maybe undo some of the damage Veronica's visit had caused.

He got out onto to side walk and looked both ways until he saw their retreating figures and knew they had turned left. He walked slowly, careful not to catch up with the girls. The street turned to the left twice and Snape saw that Veronica practically lived right behind Hermione and understood how she got there by cutting through the woods. Hermione's Dad had told her to stick to the sidewalk because he didn't want Hermione to cut through the woods, since it was late and had already become dark outside.

Snape saw Hermione enter the house with Veronica and emerge a few moments later without the large bouquet of flowers. He couldn't figure out why she would give Veronica her flowers. He watched Hermione and to his horror realized she was planning on cutting through the woods. He should have known that girl wouldn't listen. He was trying to think of what to do when he saw her freeze.

She realized someone had followed her. She turned around and saw him standing on the sidewalk waiting for her. She couldn't read his expression, but she knew he would ask about the flowers and she would have to be honest with him. It wasn't her nature to deceive people on purpose or to be hurtful. She really didn't want to hurt him, although he had hurt her by saying he didn't think he could ever be married to her. She gave one more longing look into the woods and then headed in his direction.

"Let me guess." She said as she approached him. "My father sent you because he didn't want me walking home alone." Snape thought about denying it, but knew she would see right through him...she always had, he suddenly realized.

He was overcome with the intense desire to snatch her up in his arms and never let her go. Hermione was watching him and perceived that he seemed to be wrestling with his feelings. He was probably just trying to deal with all the recent changes…like she was. Still…it didn't mean she couldn't mess with him. When she thought of all the mean hurtful things he had said to her over the years….

"Oh," She said casually, keeping her tone light, "You promised me something when I got home, what was it?" His heart began racing.

"What was what?" He asked nervously. _Was she playing with him or did she honestly not know what he'd meant? Of course he'd only said that to upset Veronica, but, if Hermione wanted it...yeah he'd give it her, over and over again._ He felt the familiar ache in his groin when he thought of what he'd like to do to her.

"Pull it out...let me see it."

"What? Here?" She heard the panic in his voice.

"Yeah, pull my gift out right here and put it in my hand."

"Hermione I can't it's not that kind of gift."

She was doubled over laughing at him.

"Of course...you were just messing with me. I should have known." He started to walk away but she grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry Professor…I was just trying to get you back for upsetting Veronica. You just had to insinuate that you would wait up so that you could shag me good and hard before bedtime."

"I never said good and hard, but yes…it was implied." He said smugly.

Ignoring the tingles running up and down her body she put her arm through his and they began walking back to her parent's house.

Snape was quiet for a moment, "Why did you give your flowers away, Miss Granger? I thought all women loved flowers. If Draco knew you gave his flowers away…" For an instant, Snape wished he could tell him, just to see the smug look erased from that boy's face.

"I gave them to Veronica, because they were hers." She said quietly, enjoying the cool air that had settled around them. She remembered all the summers she had spent hanging out with Veronica feeling like they were breaking the rules by hanging out with someone from a rival house. While they were at Hogwarts, they avoided conversing to cut down on the drama.

"I don't understand. Draco delivered them to you."

They could see the house now and Snape was afraid they would reach it too quickly.

"Why didn't you say anything in the car? You let me think he had sent them to you…that you had spent time with him." Snape was quietly accusing her and it actually seemed as if that thought upset him. But, she had to know for sure.

"Did that bother you? I mean thinking that another man was trying to win my affection?"

He scoffed, "I don't care if every wizard at Hogwarts sends you flowers. I just think that if we are going to fool everyone into thinking that I want to marry you, then…"

They had reached her front porch now and she spun around and faced him. He was surprised to see tears forming in her eyes.

"Spoken just like the trained spy, Professor. Don't worry you're not the only one who knows how to survive. I didn't make it through a long winter keeping two men alive; discover what the Horcruxes were and how to destroy them by waiting around for somebody to love me." He was surprised at her outburst. He hadn't meant to imply that he didn't care.

"I'm not a child anymore sitting in your classroom begging you to just once acknowledge that I'm smarter than all your damn Slytherins put together." He took a step towards her but she turned towards the house, "I'll play my part professor…but just remember…I'm nobody's fool."

Hermione walked into the house and went upstairs to freshen up. Hermione's mom directed Snape to the washroom down stairs so he could wash up for a late dinner.

Snape took a seat at the table and kept waiting for Hermione to reappear. Her parents didn't seem the least bit concerned that their daughter was taking so long.

Finally she appeared and he stood to pull out her chair. She thanked him politely and made eye contact with her mother. Her mom passed the knowing look onto her father. The look that said Professor Snape had done something to piss her off and she was not speaking to him. Snape missed all this as he sat back down in his chair. They began eating the roast Jean had put in the oven before they left for the train station. Snape complimented Jean on her cooking while Hermione looked everywhere but at him.

Once again he knew he had blown it. _Damn, why couldn't he talk to this girl without saying something hurtful?_ He was trying to think of something to say when he blurted out told that Hermione had given her flowers away to Veronica and how nice that was.

Hermione's parents forks stopped in mid-air as they both stared at her. Hermione looked Snape in the eye. He felt unnerved by her stare. He couldn't even tell what she was thinking. Her parent's exchanged a look and continued eating. Hermione set her fork down and pulled her legs up in the chair Indian style. Her parents recognized her posture as meaning she was getting ready to divulge a secret.

"Draco's last name is Malfoy. Snape heard her Dad make a grunting noise and her mom say, "oh dear." Hermione went on not even bothering to look at Professor Snape.

"He's the boy I sent to the house last weekend to get my address book and journal." Snape looked at her sharply but she wasn't paying him any attention.

"That nice young, blond haired boy is the Malfoy boy that tortured you in school?"

"Actually, I punched him in the face once, so maybe I deserved a bit of torturing." She said with a wink at her Dad.

"That's my girl!" Her dad said laughing at the thought of his girl punching a boy.

Snape was taking this all in. He remembered her saying she had punched Draco and he wondered when this had happened and why?

"Why did he need your address book and journal, Sweetheart?" Jean was asking.

"I needed him to bring them to me so I could give him some information."

So, Hermione had seen Draco at Hogwarts before they left…when had she done that?

He watched her like a hawk, except at night when there were no security rounds because there were no students to monitor. His blood ran cold. She had been meeting Draco at nights…right under his nose.

"What have you heard about the new marriage law the ministry has passed?" Hermione was asking her parents. They admitted that they had heard of it but were not aware of the details. Hermione laid the details out for them, sparing nothing. Professor Snape blushed when her parents looked at him like he was the one who devised it. Hermione ended with saying, "Professor Snape was kind enough to offer me his hand in marriage. As his wife I will be able to continue my education and he will be able to protect me from some of the less savory wizards who would only want me to extract revenge for my part in defeating the Dark Lord or to just garner fame."

To Hermione's dismay, her father reached over and patted Professor Snape on the back and said, "You're a good man, Professor Snape. I appreciate what you're trying to do for my daughter."

Hermione watched him through narrowed eyes as he feigned humility and basked in their praises.

"Draco asked me to marry him first."

Professor Snape whipped his head around so fast she thought she heard his neck crack.

"Just kidding," she laughed, "he's always had a thing for Veronica, which works since she is only a half-blood…sorry mom, that's how the magical world defines us. I'm muggle-born and Veronica is a half-blood. Professor Snape is also a half-blood. Fun fact…Professor Snape's mother's maiden name was Prince. Kind of ironic when you think I could be living in a castle married to a Half-Blood Prince. Snape still couldn't read her expression and was starting to get worried. Was she saying that was a good thing or a bad thing?

"Anyway," she continued, "Veronica's father would flip his wig if he knew Veronica is interested in a full-blood wizard. He is hoping she'll find a nice muggle like him and settle down. He isn't too keen on full-blooded wizards and their snobbery. I've been counseling Draco, so to speak, on the fine arts of understanding the muggle world. One of his tasks was to go into a muggle florist shop and order flowers. Of course, he was supposed to wait a week until I had gotten settled here and worked out all the details. I guess it worked out in the end. He had to send them here and I promised I would give them to her. He succeeded at that task, so his next task will be to go into a muggle jewelry store and order Veronica something pretty…something that brings out the color of her eyes. I haven't decided what the next task will be once he's accomplished that; however, I'm hoping to get him comfortable with the muggle way of doing things so he can have a real conversation with Veronica's dad when it's time."

Snape saw how Hermione lit up when she talked about the jewelry and decided he had to get Hermione something to match her eyes. That would fix everything…jewelry.

They talked some more about Veronica and how her mother, who was a witch, had died shortly after Veronica began attending Hogwarts. Veronica had revealed to Hermione that her father had recently begun dating another witch, but since she had sworn her to secrecy, Hermione had told no one.

Jean announced there was desert, but Hermione begged a head ache and after placing her plate in the sink, told everyone goodnight and raced up the stairs. Snape had been hoping to get a chance to speak with Hermione and apologize, but she was too fast and he was stuck with her parents until late in the night telling them everything about Hogwarts and how brilliant their daughter was there. Too bad he didn't tell Hermione how brilliant she was at Hogwarts. If he had, she might not be upstairs with a breaking heart because of him.


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks passed by without incident. Hermione had tried to encourage Professor Snape to go places with her. She wanted to get out of the house and do things, but he said he'd been on edge for so long he just wanted to stay home and relax, so they stayed indoors every day. Hermione's parents had reopened their dental practice so she spent most of the time avoiding Professor Snape.

The only time they really spent together was during the evenings when they would sit together and read different books from her father's library or catch a bit of news on TV. Professor Snape grew up in a muggle home, so he knew all about television. She laughed when she thought of how Ron would react, if she were to show him a television, and then quickly chastised herself for thinking about something that would never happen.

Snape heard her sigh and placed his arm around her, pulling her against him so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. He commented that little acts of affection like this would fool her parents into thinking their relationship was coming along. All it did was make her want to punch him.

Hermione lay in bed that night tossing and turning. She'd practically cried herself to sleep when a terrible thought occurred to her. What if, in changing his fate, she had altered hers? She really did believe circumstances were a result of the choices people make in life and not just some predetermined fate. She never really thought what her choice to save him would mean for her. At first she was thrilled with the idea of possibly marrying him, but now...after the mean things he kept saying to her. No, she really couldn't blame him. Professor Snape was the same snarky man he had been at school...it was her own fault she was here. She should have minded her own business...and yet, she couldn't think about the prophesy without thinking she had done the right thing. Professor Snape had never gone out of his way to show her any kindness, so she didn't know why he would want to start now. Why did she care about him so much? She refused to dwell on that question for fear of the answer she would get.

She heard her communication orb buzz next to her bed. Draco had given it to her to keep in touch and send brief messages for her to pass on to Veronica. She swallowed the bitterness she felt when she thought that Draco would spend the rest of his life with sweet Veronica while she could be stuck with sour-puss Snape.

She picked up the orb and read the message. Draco was waiting on the path and wanted her to come down and sneak Veronica out of her house so they could go to the club…she didn't know it had reopened.

Hermione leaped out of bed, sleep long forgotten. She looked at the clock and saw that it was one in the morning. Everyone should be sleeping. She felt a thrill at the thought of sneaking out of the house and having a wonderful time dancing at the club while sour puss slept in ignorance. She covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud in glee. She sent Draco a message to give her 15 minutes and she would meet him on the trail. Then she began racing around the room quietly, she knew just what she was going to wear.

Exactly one floor below her Professor Snape lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. He'd been laying there for about two hours but sleep eluded him. He never thought he would survive the war; he hoped he would, but had never really planned on it. Now here he was in Granger's house sleeping in her parent's guest room when really all he wanted was to be upstairs with her.

It had occurred to him that in changing his fate, she had also changed hers...but had she changed hers for the better? Not if she were to be stuck with him. And yet he knew he could be good to her. He could learn to open up and share his life with her. The thought of her being with anybody else but him was not acceptable anymore. He sat up in bed thinking he couldn't go back to living the way he had before, without her being a large part of his life. Even during the weeks he had shadowed her to keep her from spilling their secret, he had laughed more than he had ever remembered. Hermione Granger made him happy. He was ready to settle down into a nice, quiet life with her...although he knew he would miss the action and adventure that comes with being a spy.

Upon hearing a slight noise outside his window, he leapt up quietly and staying in the shadows looked out the window in time to see a figure jump down from the lattice attached on the side of the house and run across the back yard towards the path, her cloak billowing behind her. She was wearing something red under her cape and he realized it was a dress that matched her hooded cape. It made him think of little red riding hood. She stopped at the path and looked up at his window as if to be sure no one was watching her. It was definitely Hermione's lovely face that was under the hood. She had what looked like a pair of sandals in her hand and Snape wondered what the hell she was doing at, he glanced at the clock…one thirty in the morning, standing in her back yard like she was going to a party.

She turned as if she heard a noise and Snape was horrified to see who stepped out of the shadows where the path began...Draco Malfoy. How dare he come here and secretly meet with Hermione, he inwardly fumed. Snape saw they seemed to be arguing about something, with Hermione pointing at her sandals and back at her bare feet. Draco looked exasperated then swiftly bent down and scooped Hermione up into his arms as if she didn't weigh anything. She laid her head on his shoulder as he spun around and disappeared down the trail with Hermione in his arms.

"Shit!" Snape hissed as he raced to the muggle clothes he had lain out for the next day. He swiftly donned jeans and a t-shirt deciding to just put on his dress boots he wore for class, since he didn't have time to dig through his bag for his sneakers. He grabbed the leather jacket he'd brought with him and stowed his wand in his inside pocket.

He quietly slipped down the stairs and let himself out the back door as stealthy as possible, using his wand to lock it behind him. He knew they had a head start on them, so he raced through the woods as quickly as he thought was safely possible. He could just make out the back of Veronica's house and saw Draco crouching behind the bushes. Draco spotted him and cursed softly. Snape put his finger to his lips and then crouched down next to Draco and watched the two girls sneak out of Veronica's house trying to conceal their joyful laughter.

They were both barefooted, carrying their shoes in their hands as they made their way to the sidewalk. Snape wondered why they weren't coming towards the trail, when Draco tapped on the shoulder and indicated that he should follow him. Snape was reluctant to leave until he knew the girls had safely reached the sidewalk. Draco came back and yanked on his arm so he would follow. They were walking back up the trail to Hermione's house.

"Where are we going?" Snape hissed at Draco's retreating figure.

"We" Draco emphasized the, 'we'...are going to the club. It opened back up last week and Ronnie wants to go. Therefore, Hermione goes."

"Why does Hermione have to go?"

"Someone has to sneak Veronica out of the house. Can you imagine what her Dad would do to me if he caught me sneaking in her window?"

Snape smiled at the thought. He saw Draco narrow his eyes at him and put on a straight face.

They turned left at a narrow trail Snape had not noticed before and he realized it cut through to the sidewalk. Up ahead he could make out the figure of the girls, their sandals on their feet now, waiting on the sidewalk and laughing at something Hermione had just said.

Snape was nearly livid when he thought she had purposely snuck out of the house to go to a party without him. They neared the edge of the woods and Draco motioned for him to stay back a little. Draco stepped off the trail and onto the sidewalk startling the girls slightly. Veronica gave a little squeal and threw herself into his arms. Hermione stood smiling at them until Draco pulled away slightly and said to Hermione.

"By the way, I bought you a present, Hermione."

Hermione laughed and told him he shouldn't have just as a very smug Professor Snape stepped out of the forest and walked slowly to her savoring the shocked look on her face.

"My, my, you look very lovely tonight, Hermione." He purred as he looked her up and down suggestively.

He heard Veronica say something to Draco angrily and Draco trying to explain that the Professor had just shown up. Snape looked at Veronica and she returned his glare.

He looked back at Hermione and saw that she was looking at him with a little smile on her face...it unnerved him a little.

"No, it's okay Veronica. I only left him back at the house because I thought he'd be too tired to hang."

She stepped up to him and took his arm, "You look very handsome Severus...it's about time I showed you off to my friends."

He looked at her quickly and realized she was serious. No one had called him handsome before.

He threw a smug look back at Veronica as Hermione guided him up to the crosswalk.

Hermione could feel Veronica glaring at the back of her head until she looked back at Veronica, shielding her mouth so Draco couldn't see and mouthed, "Chaperone."

Veronica's frown turned into a huge, satisfied grin. Hermione turned back around and winked at Snape. She could tell he was wondering what she'd just said to make Veronica's mood change so quickly. He didn't have time to ponder this as Hermione hailed a cab and they all climbed in the back, with the girls in the center whispering. Snape met Draco's eyes over the girl's bent heads and Draco just shrugged as if to say, 'girls...who knows what they're saying.'

The cab reached the club and Snape pulled out his wallet but Draco was already handing the man muggle cash. Hermione nodded at the amount and Draco looked at Snape smugly. Draco was proud that he was really getting the hang of this, muggle stuff. Hermione saw Snape's wallet out and told him to put it away.

"Tonight's our treat Sev." Hermione said sweetly.

Sev? Snape silently fumed, only Lily got to call him that.

He went to say something but Draco was already helping Hermione out of the cab.

Snape slid across the seat just as the cab driver said, "Have a good time, Pops." Snape glared at him as Hermione reached in and pulled him out of the cab.

The cab pulled away from the curve and Snape looked around at the club. He was surprised that it seemed to be in a nice area of town. He could hear how loud the music was, inside, every time someone opened the door.

Hermione was pulling him towards the door behind Draco and Veronica, when Snape called up to them to go inside; he wanted to talk to Hermione a moment.

She turned and looked expectantly at him thinking he was going to ask her how to act and what to do inside the club. What she was not prepared for was the speech that only Lily got to use his nickname, "Sev." Hermione felt like she had been slapped in the face.

Time seemed to stand still as she looked at him, all the hateful, hurtful things he had said to her growing up flashing across her mind. She had been too busy trying to see the lonely, sad little boy that she hadn't seen the bitter, almost hateful man he had become. She caught her breath and took a step back from him.

"I'll never be good enough, will I Professor? I guess I thought if I gave you what you needed, you'd give me what I…never mind, I know my place…I won't forget again."

Snape knew the moment he saw the hurtful look in her eyes that he'd gone too far. He was mentally kicking himself again. _What would it have hurt to let her call him that stupid nickname? Why was he so intent on preserving Lily's memory and hurting Hermione who had done so much for him?_ _You're an Ass, that's why,_ His inner voice said.

He smiled at her thinking he could still fix this, when she suddenly turned and headed towards the door of club.

"They're waiting for us, Professor…Let's not keep them waiting." He raced to open the door for her, but someone was coming out and she slipped in.

Draco and Veronica were standing at the edge of a crowded room. Hermione breezed past them and Snape heard her say, "Get us a table, I need a drink."

Draco cut a hard look at him and Snape tried to look innocent and failed. Veronica whispered something and Draco cut through the crowd looking for a table. Veronica sidled up to him and sweetly whispered, "You keep breaking Hermione's heart and I'm going to hex your fucking balls off." Snape's eyes widened in surprise as she smiled cheerily at him, spun around and disappeared in the crowd.

Snape swallowed hard. What made them think he had done something to upset her? _Because you did_ , his inner voice reminded him. He cut through the crowd and for the most part people parted and let him through, looking him over like he was out of place.

He spotted Draco and Veronica towards the middle of the club at a table they had commandeered. Snape sat down in one of the chairs at the table and looked to see if he could find Hermione. He spotted her at the bar and was surprised to see her whispering in the ear of the bartender. The bartender whispered something back in her ear, and Hermione threw her head back laughing. They were much too chummy for his taste and he thought maybe he should go up there and see if she needed help. Then another man approached the bar. Hermione seemed to know him as she smiled sweetly at him and stepped into his arms for a long hug. She leaned her head on his shoulder and Snape wanted to race up there and demand that he get his hands of his… _his what?_ His mind asked. _What was Hermione to him?_

He suddenly remembered that he had no claim on her. He had done nothing but be nasty to her since the night in the Chamber. He thought back to that night and wished he could go back and do everything over. However, this time around, he would treat her right...the way she deserved to be treated.

He looked again and Hermione had slipped out of the guys arms but he was still very close to her. Snape put his elbow and the table and rested his chin in his hand watching her. His chin slipped off his hand when he saw her new friend squeeze a wedge of lime in her open mouth as the bartender poured her something in a small shot glass. She snatched up the glass and downed it in one swallow. She slapped the bar a few times to help her handle the burn of the alcohol and then signaled them to give her another.

He rose intending to go over and put a stop to what she was doing, when Draco grabbed his shoulder and pushed him roughly back into his chair. Draco pulled up a chair next to him and Snape saw that Veronica had joined them at the bar and was getting her lime squeeze and shots. Snape looked over at Draco but he was sitting there with a stupid grin on his face. Draco saw his look of dismay and leaned in to say, "I'm so lucky to have Veronica." Snape narrowed his eyes at Draco. Draco rolled his eyes, "In case you haven't noticed, people like you and me didn't come out of the war smelling too good. If it weren't for Ronnie liking me, I'd have no chance in hell of marrying a decent witch. The ministry would have to force someone to marry me."

Draco shook his head sadly. "I don't want to have to rape the woman I marry every week just to keep my magic." Snape looked at him in shock. He'd never considered that if Hermione refused to marry him, the Ministry might have to force some other muggle-born on him and daily life would be deplorable.

"And you...no offense, but I'd think you'd be on your knees begging someone as hot as Granger to marry you. I mean you're like ancient." At Snape's scowl Draco said, "What? I'm not supposed to think that Granger turned out to be one fine-looking, hot babe? Only a blind man would have trouble seeing her from across the room." He nodded towards the bar, Hermione and Veronica were now looking at something Hermione had taken from her bag and were laughing.

Draco looked back at Snape, making sure he had the older man's attention. "You know my old man wants me to marry Hermione. He thinks with her being a war hero...it will go a long way towards the Malfoy name being forgiven and restored to former glory."

Snape's heart fell to his shoes. What if Draco decided...no, her Dad was right. Snape had to hurry up and get a ring on that girl. He had come to respect the girl and enjoyed her company. He had been upstairs imagining a world without her and he thought...well, that if he couldn't be with her Nagini might have well just killed him. He realized what he was thinking and wondered what was happening to him. He had been thinking that Hermione would be lucky to have him and now he realized it was just the opposite.

He thought of all the nasty things he had said to her and decided he would have to watch out or he would push her away into the arms of… He looked up and saw the friend was back and was looking at what the girls had been laughing at. Snape thought maybe it wouldn't hurt to go up and make sure she was okay. The bartender looked over and saw Snape looking at them. Snape realized he had seen the bartender before. Yes, he had worked at the ministry…Snape was sure of it. The bartender leaned forward and said something. Hermione turned and stared at Snape. He felt uncomfortable under her gaze, but couldn't look away. Veronica whispered something in her ear and she broke eye contact and said something to the bartender. He kissed her on the cheek which definitely made Snape's blood boil. She talked to him some more and handed him what looked like her credit card. She started back towards him. She had a look of dread on her face and he hated that he had done that…made her dread being with him. Suddenly she turned back and told the bartender something and he nodded in agreement.

When Hermione had entered the club, she was so hurt and angry at what Professor Snape had just said to her that she was so ready to be through with him.

 _Let his dumb ass go back to Hogwarts and think about his precious Lily, s_ he decided, _she was tired of trying to make up for the damage Lily had done so long ago._

She instructed Draco and Veronica to go get a table, not caring what the Professor did.

"You still here, Adam? I thought they would call you back to the Ministry, once the danger passed." She said as she approached the bartender.

"They did," He replied wiping at the bar while looking at her to see if she was okay, "But since you brought your intended home with you, they sent me back out to keep an eye on you."

He motioned for her to come closer and he whispered in her ear, "He hasn't taken his eyes off you since you came up to the bar. I'm starting to think my time is wasted here."

She whispered in his ear, "As far as I'm concerned he can rot in hell."

"My, my such language for such a pretty girl…careful, someone's going to wonder who the smart ass is and what happened to sweet little Granger."

Hermione threw he head back and laughed at Adam's proclamation.

She smiled at him again and looked away, shyly. "I knew you were a plant two summers ago. I never knew why the ministry cared about me…it's not like I'm Harry Potter…" Tears formed in her eyes when she thought of Harry…damn, she wished he was here instead of that sour puss across the room. Not that she was romantically interested in Harry; however, it would be nice to have him here as a friend tonight.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the brains of the operation, Hermione Granger. Don't have any plans to break into the ministry tonight do you? I'm off duty and I'd hate to miss the show." She turned and recognized him right away as, Mike, the young Auror who had responded to the call that Voldemort had been spotted at the Ministry. He had been kind to them, staying with them until they could get medical attention. Hermione had been unconscious at the time; however, Neville had said he was very kind. He had come to Hogwarts hospital wing, a few days later, to ask them all questions regarding that night and Hermione finally had a chance to meet him and decided he was very nice, indeed.

Mike opened his arms and without thinking, Hermione melted into his embrace and put her head on his shoulder. He gave nice hugs like Harry. If she could get Professor Snape to give hugs like this…. Mike rubbed her back and said she smelled wonderful. She laughed and pulled away.

"I actually came over here for a good stiff drink. Do you boys happen to know where I could get one of those? What? Ronnie and I brought a chaperone with us."

With a flourish the bartender slid a dish of lime wedges towards Mike as he set a glass on the table and grabbed the bottle of whiskey.

Professor Snape all but forgotten, she leaned her head back and allowed Mike to squeeze a lime wedge in her mouth and then snatched up the shot glass and threw the amber liquid inside down the back of her throat. She had to bang on the counter to help her swallow the bitter, stinging liquid. She motioned for him to give her another and had just thrown that one back when Veronica appeared next to her and took a couple of shots as well.

Hermione remembered the orb she had put in her bag and pulled it out to show Veronica how Draco contacted her to sneak her out. Veronica laughed at the cleverness and Hermione played around with it until she figured out how to connect to others. Hermione was thrilled when she made a connection with Ginny at the Burrow. Her heart stung when she remembered all the fun times she had spent at the Burrow with the Weasley's.

Ginny couldn't believe they were calling her so early in the morning and told them Harry was taking her to a Quiddich match the next day so she had to get some sleep. Mike laughed and told Ginny that he was going to be at that game and maybe he'd see them there. Hermione closed her eyes and wondered what it would be like to have someone take her out somewhere, like on a real date.

"Uhmm, your Professor is still staring at you and it looks like he may come over here." Adam whispered.

Hermione looked over at Snape and perceived that if she married him, she would be an old woman before her time. He would never take her anywhere or do anything special for her. She was just a means to an end for him. She realized she was still staring and it was apparently making him uncomfortable.

She looked away when Veronica leaned over to whisper…

"You know you don't owe him anything, right?"

Hermione had told Veronica the real reason why Professor Snape was at her house, while she was waiting for Veronica to get dressed. Veronica was so thrilled that Hermione wasn't in love with the mad Professor. They had been laughing about that as they snuck out of her house. Hermione thought bitterly that seemed so long ago…before he had showed up and sucked the fun out of the world.

"There are plenty of wizards who would love to shower you with attention and earn your hand. You should not have to hand yourself to him on a platter. Just keep playing the game and then as soon as he can be dropped back off at Hogwarts you will be free."

Adam had heard Veronica and apparently agreed…

"Plenty of wizards on the field, Hermione."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek as he planted one on hers. She ordered a pizza and some snacks for the table and slid her credit card over to him. He tried to slide it back, but she insisted.

She started back to the table and seeing him sitting there waiting for her, she was filled with dread. She went back to the bar and said…

"Bring us a pitcher of beer too, no make those two pitchers." He nodded at her and with a wink pocketed her credit card.

She started back towards Professor Snape, filled with dread. She hated that she had let herself get in this position. She reached the table and he stood and pulled a chair out for her. She remembered that she still had her cape on and unfastened it. She let it slip off her shoulders and folding the cape, laid it over the back of her chair.

She heard Snape catch his breath and smiled to herself thinking she did look good. Her red dress was long sleeved and made of a thin sweater material that hugged her in all the right places, ending several inches above her knees. Veronica smiled and gave her an appraising look, and a wink.

Snape thought about telling her to put the cape back on because all the guys in the club, including Draco, were staring at her approvingly. Veronica removed her cape and Draco's attention was brought back to her. She was wearing a shimmering blue halter dress that was almost as short as Hermione's.

Hermione gave her two thumbs up and sat down being careful to smooth her dress under her as she sat down. She crossed her legs and she saw that Professor Snape was staring at her long legs and then his eyes slowly moved up her body until they reached her eyes and she saw that he was affected.

She just returned his stare and only looked away when the waiter brought their food over. Two pictures of beer, several cups and several platters of different appetizers were placed on the table.

Hermione picked up a small popover, blew on it seductively and held it out for Professor Snape to take it into his mouth. He let her slide it into his mouth and moaned in pleasure as he tasted the melted cheese in the pizza pop-over. She gave a sly look at Veronica whose eyes took on a conspirator's gleam.

Snape picked up one and repeated her actions. She moaned as she ate it and she saw that his hand trembled as he pulled it away.

Snape poured Hermione a glass of beer and she drank half of it before sitting down the beer mug and wiping her mouth. Veronica did the same thing and they smiled at each other remembering the times they use to come in here and party the summer before they both turned 17. They couldn't wait to be old enough to drink.

A fast paced song started playing and Hermione declared, "Oh I love this song." Snape was suddenly aware that he didn't know what type of music Hermione listened to.

Veronica looked at Hermione, and wiggled her eyebrows up and down. Hermione asked Professor Snape to excuse her and then taking Veronica's hand, led her out onto the dance floor. Professor Snape watched through hooded lids as the girls were dancing close together.

"My girls need me." Draco announced to no one in particular and danced out to the girls. They both laughed and began dancing almost on top of him. Snape sat up and almost spilled his beer when he saw Draco dancing close behind Hermione his arm around her with his hand resting lightly on her stomach. He was moving his hips around in a sexual manner and she was in front of him moving in time with his hip circles. Veronica pressed herself up against his back and he reached his other arm behind him resting his hand on her back. All three of them moved in sync and Snape felt like he was watching something erotic and taboo.

He jumped slightly when the guy from the bar sat down next to him and poured himself a mug of beer. He ignored Snape's glare and said, "That Hermione Granger sure did turn out to be a beautiful woman, didn't she?" Snape looked out at her again. They were all dancing separately now with Draco showing off some moves in between the girls. The girls were clapping and dancing, clearly impressed with Draco's dance moves.

Snape felt his heart beat faster…this was the second guy tonight to bring Hermione's beauty to his attention, as if he were too old to notice.

The guy offered his hand to Snape and introduced himself as Mike. Snape shook his hand but immediately became perturbed when Mike asked, "So are you guys serious?"

Snape looked at him quickly and said, "I plan on marrying that girl."

Mike set his beer down and said with a wink, "Well then…you're going to have a lot of competition. A girl like Hermione is worth her weight in gold. She's pretty, smart, and lots of fun." He stood up and leaned over to whisper in Snape's ear, "Besides planning and doing are two different things."

Snape turned to face him, but Mike was already dancing onto the floor and had grabbed Hermione around the waist and steered her towards the center of the dance floor.

Snape was furious. How dare he insinuate that he was competition for Hermione? His breath caught in his throat when he saw the way Hermione was laughing at whatever Mike was saying. She'd never laughed that hard with him. Damn it! He was going to lose her if he didn't do something.

The music changed to a slow tune and he saw his chance. He swiftly crossed the floor over to Mike and tapped him on the shoulder. Mike took a deep bow and stepped back. Hermione smiled at him and Snape stepped in to block her view of him. He took Hermione in his arms and moved around the dance floor with her. Thanks to Professor McGonagall, he knew how to dance to a slow song.

Hermione held him still and wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head against his shoulder. He put both hands on her hips and they just swayed to the music.

Yes, holding her close like this was much preferable to what he was doing. He gently placed his chin on her head and breathed in the scent of her perfume. She smelled so good.

He called her name softly and when she looked up he placed a gentle kiss on her mouth. She was stiff at first but then she melted into him and he stood there kissing her with a hunger that he thought only one thing would quench. Snape could almost feel the stares boring into him from the jealous guys in the club as Hermione entwined her fingers in his hair and returned his kiss, matching his hunger. Neither of them saw Mike give the bartender a high five as Mike was departing the club to get back to the Ministry. He had a lot to report to the Minister.

Hermione came to her senses and pulled away from him. Snape refused to release his grip on her and she laid her head back down against his shoulder. He was placing small kisses on her head and she was wondering how it was that he could treat her like crap one minute and then be snogging her the next…suddenly, she felt very tired.

The song ended and Hermione took his hand and led him back to the table where Draco and Veronica were waiting. Veronica gave her the one eye but she just shook her head no and Veronica was her happy self again.

Hermione spent the rest of their time there drinking beer, trying all the snacks, and listening to the stories Draco was telling. Professor Snape even laughed when Draco began telling them of his many adventures of trying to get Veronica out of her house without getting caught.

Snape looked over at Hermione and saw that she was looking at the couple longingly. Yes that was what it was, longing. She wanted someone to care enough about her to take those risks.

Veronica told them about contacting Ginny with the orb and about Harry taking Ginny to a Quiddich game the following day; Snape saw Hermione look away. Yes, Hermione deserved that. She deserved to be taken out on dates. Why hadn't he thought of that? He was content to sit around the house and read books, but she was young and craved the excitement of being courted.

Hermione excused herself to go to the restroom and Veronica got up to go with her. Hermione said something to Veronica that made her almost double over in laugher. Hermione shook her head sadly like what she had said wasn't funny and continued on to the bathroom with Veronica laughing all the way. They entered the bathroom and Veronica was still laughing that Hermione had said maybe Severus would take her to a Quiddich game. Veronica pictured that old puss doing anything fun and she laughed so hard she thought she was going to bust.

"Let's ditch them." They were washing their hands when Veronica made this proposal.

"What?" Hermione said shocked at her friend's flippant attitude.

"Yeah, we'll send Draco a message through his orb and we'll climb out the window."

Hermione looked longingly at the window and with a smirk on her face Veronica said, "Thought so…" and left the bathroom.

Hermione wanted to cry when she thought of how tempted she was to just escape. She leaned heavily against the sink and closed her eyes. Suddenly she had the desperate thought that she could Disapparate back to the forest where she and Harry had stayed, during the winter, and spend a few days alone by herself in the tent.

She looked longingly out the window and the thought of that time was so strong in her mind that she thought she was seeing things. Harry was standing out in the parking lot looking at her.

Her breath caught in her throat when she realized she wasn't imagining things and she thought about climbing out the window to be with him, but realized she wouldn't fit without using magic. Seeing her indecision, Harry pointed towards the club door.

She raced out of the bathroom past everyone and got to the front door just as Harry Potter entered and everyone turned to stare. She threw herself in his arms and he pulled her out the front door with him.

Snape jumped up and grabbed her cape. Draco grabbed his arm.

"Give them a minute…their best friends, I'm sure he has something important to tell her or he wouldn't…"

Snape shook Draco's hand off his arm and headed towards the door. The bartender whistled and held up Hermione's credit card. Snape took it from him and slid it into his jacket pocket, then turned and headed out the door.

The night was cool and Snape wondered where they had gone. She would need her cape to shield her against the cool, night air. Surely Potter hadn't taken her away. He began to panic when he thought maybe he had. Maybe things had went south between him and Ginny. Maybe like Mike he had realized Hermione was worth her weight in gold and had come to steal her away.

Snape spotted them in the middle of the parking lot and reached them as she was saying…

"And you're sure that was the only one that was taken?"

She started as he placed her cape on her shoulders.

"Hello Harry, come here on Ministry business? One must wonder what was so important that you had to come here in the middle of the night. It couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the Professor and Snape wondered what he had said wrong.

"Nothing too important, I was in the area and sensed that Hermione was near."

Hermione knew that was a lie…Ginny had told him she was here and that she was sad.

Hermione looked away. Saying his goodbyes, Harry kissed her on the forehead and then after shaking the Professor's hand took two steps back.

"I'll let you know if we need you to assist us with this mission." He spread his hands out before him, "Suddenly, I find myself in need of your ability to see things that others overlook." She smiled sadly, remembering she had told Harry that she had that ability when they were traveling in search of the Horcruxes.

Snape stared at Harry as he Disapparated and wondered if there was a secret meaning to what he'd just said.

Hermione stood there letting the cool breeze blow about her face and hair. For a moment she was outside the tent putting up the protection charms feeling the coldness seeping through her jacket and wondering if Ron was okay.

She opened her eyes quickly. Maybe she should reach out to Ron and make sure he was still with Lavender. If they broke up, he would need a friend. The thought left her as quickly as it came. She and Ron fought too much. She'd decided that she'd rather be alone than live like that. Now, thanks to the Ministry's stupid law, even that choice would be taken from her. She hugged her cape around her tightly, if Professor Snape had only showed her an ounce of kindness, she wouldn't worry about being forced to marry him. He would be a lot better choice than some of the other wizards, and yet, there was a part of her that screamed that Draco was nicer to her than Professor Snape was. Forgetting the man was still standing next to her, she snorted at the many turns her life had taken.

"Hermione, what did Harry want?" Snape asked her quietly. She knew he would ask and wasn't sure how much to tell him. She should have just used her wand to turn the bathroom window into a door and went out to meet Harry. No one would have known he was here. Then she wouldn't be standing here trying to decide how much to tell the Professor.

"Someone took something from a vault in the Ministry." She heard Snape catch his breath.

"That's impossible."

She looked at him sideways.

"We rode Thestrals and I managed to get everyone in undetected. Believe me…it is possible." She turned back towards the club, "I'm smart."

Snape rushed to catch up to her.

"Did he ask if you had been the one to break in?"

"No, they know better than that."

"How so?"

She came to a sudden halt and looked him dead in the eye.

"Because if it had been me, they never would have known that I was there."

She started back towards the club entrance, "Come on it's almost four am; we've got to get Veronica home before her Dad realizes she's gone."


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione managed to get Veronica back into her house safely and after leaving Draco to Disapparate home, they walked down the sidewalk back to her parent's house.

Hermione was strangely silent and Snape wondered what could have been taken, from the Ministry that upset her so much. Hermione used her key and they slid in through the front door. Hermione checked to make sure all doors were locked and they quietly stole up the stairs.

Snape reached his door and turned to pull her into his arms, but she was already heading up her stairs towards her room.

Hermione stripped off each piece of clothing and dropped it on the floor as she headed into her bathroom to stand under a hot shower. She let the hot water pour over her head and down her back. She felt as if her heart was breaking and began sobbing under the water's flow. A few things had occurred to her on the walk back home: Nothing would ever be the same between her, Harry & Ron...they were no longer a tightly knit team, solving all their problems together. She had wanted to run away with Harry tonight and investigate the theft at the Ministry, but she couldn't because Snape was now her responsibility, they had to stay here so he would be safe...in changing his destiny, she had also changed hers. Finally, she realized that she had always cared about what Professor Snape thought. She had wanted him to love her so badly, that she had risked everything to save him…and it was all for nothing. He would never love her the way he loved Lily. She would always feel inadequate compared to his warped memory of a woman who had never really cared for him. Hermione realized she had thrown away any hope she had of someone loving her for who she was, the moment she began brewing the Veritaserum. She thought back to all the daydreams she had formed in her mind about his gratitude for her saving his life and how he would make passionate love to her every night. When it had actually happened in the Chamber, she thought she was in heaven until he called out Lily's name and then tried to take it all back the following morning.

She began crying for everything she had tried to do and failed. She suddenly felt in over her head. She thought she could handle the responsibility of her actions. Overwhelmed, she slid to the shower floor, pulling her knees up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around her legs and rocked back and forth in the water that had now grown warm. He would always love his precious Lily...she would never be good enough. She had risked everything and given up her freedom for a man that would never love her or as Ronnie said, appreciate her for how awesome she was. She felt as if she were slowly slipping into madness….

Snape had showered and slipped back into his pajama bottoms. He lay on his bed with one arm behind his head. He replayed the entire night in his head and was not pleased with himself. First he'd been a total ass in telling Hermione not to call him Sev, and then he'd missed several opportunities to dance with her, and oh, how much Draco's words had haunted him. He'd imagined what life would be like if he were forced to marry someone besides Hermione...someone who he would be miserable with. Finally when Harry had showed up, he should have insisted that Hermione accompany Harry back to the Ministry so she could put her brilliance to work and solve whatever mystery they had...they might have even let him assist. That would be more exciting than laying here worrying about her. He still remembered how it scared him to think that Mike might steal her away from him. Of course, it was impossible for someone to steal something that wasn't even yours yet, wasn't it?

He sat up in bed with a sudden epiphany; when Hermione turned and looked at him from the bar, it was a look of regret...he had made her regret saving him. Her life had been much more exciting and less stressful before he became her fake Fiancé. He didn't want to live another day if he had to see that look on her face again. As a matter of fact, he didn't want to live without her at all. He didn't want anyone else to have her and even though he knew now that he didn't deserve her...he had to make sure she knew how he felt. If it took him the rest of his life, he was going to make sure she never regretted her decision to save him.

He leapt from his bed and quietly ascended the stairs to her room. He was surprised to see that her bed was empty. He heard the shower running and followed the trail of her clothes to the open bathroom door. He knocked on the door but the figure on the shower floor didn't respond. He pulled the shower curtain aside and was shocked to see Hermione shivering under a stream of cold water rocking back and forth. He turned off the water and grabbed her towel throwing it around her cold body. It scared him when he realized she kept repeating, "Oh god, what have I done?"

He prayed she wasn't talking about him, but deep inside feared that she was…he had pushed her too far.

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. Her body was freezing. He placed his wand on the nightstand and used her towel to dry her off the best he could, then pulled the blankets back and after removing his pajama bottoms, slid under the blankets and held her close to him. Her body was facing away from him and he made sure as much of his skin was touching hers. A few moments later, she was still shaking but she had stopped speaking. He realized he could have used a warming spell; however, he wanted to hold her instead.

"You're safe, Baby. I've got you." Snape was whispering in her ear, with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

Hermione slowly came to her senses as Snape was holding her. She heard what he was saying and was finally able to stop shivering. She felt so stupid having to be pulled out of the shower by him. She didn't want to owe him anything.

He smoothed her still damp hair back kissed her neck moving up to her face. His breath in her ear was causing tingles all over her body as he whispered, "Are you okay, Hermione?"

"I'm fine now, Professor, thank you."

"Hermione, don't...please...call me Severus, not Professor. I know I was a total ass and I'm so sorry. Please give me another chance. I want a chance to prove to you that I can be a good husband. Please let's start over."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. What had caused this change in him? She turned over so that she was facing him. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her up against his chest. His warmth against her bare breast reminded her that she was completely naked.

"I should put something on," She said starting to pull away. At first, he refused to loosen his grip on her.

"Better yet, why don't I take more off?" He whispered.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as he released her, rolled onto his back lifting his hips to remove his shorts. He turned back towards her and tossed his briefs over his shoulder onto the floor. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his nakedness. She could feel his hardness pressed against her lower abdomen.

"Severus, this isn't a good idea," Hermione whispered as he ran his hand lightly up and down her back while nuzzling her neck.

"I think it's a very good idea, Mione. It's about time I did something to make you feel special."

She was a little surprised to hear him use her nickname; however, experience showed how this would be ending.

"Please, Severus, making love to me and then taking it back is not the way to make me feel special..."

"I won't take it back Hermione. I know what I want now."

"I'll never be as good as her," Hermione was crying again and hated herself for being so transparent with him. "Please, just let me go. You can stay here until you are safe and then return to Hogwarts where you can preserve her memory...maybe even find someone more like her. Don't worry about me, the Ministry will help me find someone to marry."

Snape shuddered at the thought of her being with someone else. He put his hand under her chin and tilted her head so that she was looking at him. He began kissing her tears away.

"I have been blind for so long, Hermione. Please tell me it's not too late. I thought I knew what true love was until it actually came along and risked everything to save me. Lily will always be my past. I'm begging you Hermione, please let me be your future."

Overcome with emotion she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling his mouth down to hers began kissing him passionately. He crushed her against him and returned her kiss fervently.

He rolled them both over so that he was on top of her. She spread her legs to accommodate his wide hips. He reached down and placed his right hand under her knee to bend her leg up next to his hip. She automatically brought up her left leg and encircled his waist. He was resting his weight on his elbows, keeping his hardness away from her body and was nuzzling her neck now driving her crazy. She was trying to pull him down on top of him, begging him…

"Please Severus, please, I need you."

"You need me to what, Baby?"

"I need you to fuck me, Severus, please!" She was begging loudly now, so he took his wand that he'd left on her night table and erected a silencing charm. He laid his wand back on the table and began kissing her again; first on the lips and then her neck and breasts paying special attention to her nipples, causing her to growl in frustration.

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes, enjoying the hungry, desperate look he saw there.

"If we do this Hermione, there's no going back...you'll belong to me."

Hermione bit her lip as if contemplating and he began rubbing his cock up and down her slit placing special emphasis on the front of her clit where it seemed to have the most effect on her. She began begging and pleading for him to give it to her.

"Marry me, Hermione. Say you'll marry me."

She was out of her mind with pleasure and screamed…

"Yes, I'll marry you. Gods just fuck me and I'll do anything you want."

"No Hermione," he said sharply. He pulled himself back up so that he wasn't touching her anymore. "I don't want to go any further unless I know you'll be my wife. I can't do this knowing that I could lose you to another man. I need you in my life Hermione." He made a soft sobbing sound. He hated opening up and being so honest with her but he had to make sure she understood how he felt. He knew if he didn't tell her now he may never get the chance. "I've fallen for you Hermione Jean Granger and I can't go back to a life without you. So before we do this I have to know..."

"Yes," She said breathlessly, "Of course I'll marry you; Severus...I already knew I would."

"But could you love me Hermione? Someday, could you find it in your heart to love me?"

He was looking down at her with his hair hanging down, framing her face. Hermione reached up and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I already love you, Severus, or I wouldn't have risked everything to save you, as a matter of fact I..."

She didn't get a chance to say anything further. He crushed her under his weight and began kissing her. He began rubbing his cock back and forth against her slit again. Hermione was almost out of her mind with pleasure. He drove his hands under her hips and tilted them so he could slowly press himself into her. It wasn't as painful as it had been the first time, but it still gave her the feeling of being stuffed full. He set a slow steady pace, gritting his teeth in concentration. Hermione thought the immense pleasure was going to drive her out of her mind.

He was so taken with how tight she was…her body gripped his cock so hard it made his whole body tingle with pleasure. He picked up the pace some and she began moaning and moving her hips underneath him. All she could think was how much she had needed this. Forget dates, if this man would do this to her every day, she'd die a happy woman.

"Please, please ride me harder." Hermione cried and he lifted his torso up on his hands and began trusting with a little more force.

"Gods, stop playing around and fuck me!" She cried, half out of her mind from the pent up frustration.

Snape went back down on his elbows pinning her Knees under each of his arms and began slamming himself in and out of her.

"Is that what you want, Mione, is that what you need, baby?" He cried sounding out of breath.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she cried gripping the bars of the headboard and arching up her hips to receive his thrusts.

He remembered how sensitive the front of her clit was and reached between her legs to apply pressure to that area again while he continued pounding into her without mercy. He felt her body start to convulse around his cock and knew she was getting ready to orgasm. She threw back her head and cried out as her body exploded and squeezed the hell out of his cock. He felt her get extremely wet as her eyes started fluttering.

"Breathe, Mione, please breathe baby." He said when he realized she was holding her breath to prolong the orgasm.

She took a big breath and he began pounding her again, repeating the cycle two more times until she was crying and begging…

"Please, please, my body can't handle anymore." He chuckled and lay down on top of her removing his hand from her sensitive area. He continued thrusting but not as forceful as before until crying out her name, he shoved himself deep inside her and released his seed.

He collapsed on top of her hoping he wasn't crushing her. He knew he was a big man compared to her small frame. He went to roll off of her but she wrapped her arms around him and held him in place. She finally allowed him to roll off her a little to lessen the weight but he still had one leg and his arm thrown over her.

"I hope that met with your satisfaction, ma'am." Snape said slowly in his deep voice.

Hermione laughed softly,

"Yes, Sir, it was more than adequate...I'd say right up there with awesome. If I hadn't already agreed to marry you, I would be begging you to marry me right about now."

She giggled when he tickled her ribs. She turned to face him and placed a kiss on is lips. Snape wrapped his arms around her.

She was going to ask him why the sudden change towards her when she realized he was softly snoring. She chuckled softly when she realized there would be no pillow talk for them after sex. She snuggled closer to his sleeping form and drifted off to sleep.

She rolled over the next morning and was slightly surprised when he pulled her into his arms. The memory of the night before fresh on her mind, she laid her head against his chest.

"How did you know I needed that?" She whispered as he kissed her on the top of her head.

"Because I really needed it after you teased me with your lovely body all night in that amazing dress."

She laughed softly and he kissed her on the top of her head again. She turned away from him so they could spoon. He put a pillow in front him apologetically. She pulled it out and pressed herself against his morning hardness. He swore softly and positioned himself to enter her from behind. He gently slid himself into her and began pumping his hips. She arched her back and moaned loudly, enjoying how he was filling her from this angle. He slid his hand under her knee and lifted her leg so he could push himself deeper into her. She moaned again and he began thrusting into her harder. She cried out as an orgasm sent waves of pleasure over her entire body.

He pulled her up on her knees and kneeling behind her gently slid his cock back inside her. Hermione cried out with pleasure at the feeling of him so deep inside her. Snape adjusted his angle and when he was certain he wasn't hurting her, began pumping his hips with enough force to drive Hermione into madness. She began begging him not to stop and to keep taking her over and over again. He had to fight the temptation to cum when hearing her pleas for continued pleasure. He concentrated on not pushing too deep inside her. He had a fairly large member and didn't want to hurt her. She began pushing back against him and he realized he could fit his entire member inside her. He put his hands on her shoulders as leverage and began thrusting harder and harder until she cried out that she was coming. He felt her orgasm come and go and then unable to hold it any longer, he cried out Hermione's name as came in her again.

He collapsed on the bed pulling her against him. She lay next to him spent and kept waiting to hear him snore. She peaked at him through her hair and saw that he was smiling at her. She snuggled closer to him and he pulled her into his arms.

"This is usually the part where your start snoring," She whispered.

"I don't snore," he scoffed.

She laughed hard at him and he was glad that he was finally able to make her laugh. The both drifted off to sleep again, still in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

In the fifth book, several prophesy orbs were destroyed, so for my story, I show that the remaining orbs are now kept in a smaller room. I try to stay as close to J.K. Rowling's description of the wizardry world; however, I sometimes feel the need to use my imagination and make things up. I imagine that even wizardry buildings require duct vents. I believe this is Hermione's third visiting the Ministry. The first time was when they went to save Sirius and the second was when Harry, Ron and Hermione went to get the Horcrux necklace from Umbridge; just wanted to put that out there. Also, I feel that Snape would struggle with blindly trusting people, since he has a history of being used by other people to get what they want; which is why I portray him as having trust issues, even with Hermione.

* * *

Snape awoke and was alarmed to see that Hermione was no longer sleeping next to him. He saw that the time was two p.m. and realized she must be downstairs. He climbed out of bed and stretched his back muscles. He couldn't understand why his back muscles ached a little, but then remembered the pounding Hermione had begged for and felt the slight pain was worth it. Her dad was right; he'd have to build up his muscles. He was going to have a young wife and she would only want more of what he gave her earlier this morning.

He caught his reflection in the bathroom mirror and couldn't believe the silly grin on his face. He tried to replace it with his normally stern look and failed...he was just too happy this morning.

He showered, put on a pair of dark colored jeans and a gray T-shirt. He located his sneakers and ran a comb through his hair. He used his wand to shave his face and dry his hair. He had to agree, his hair did look better without so much conditioner in it.

He fairly danced down the stairs and came to a halt when he saw her father sitting in the Living Room armchair, reading a newspaper.

Seeing his look of confusion, her dad said, "its Saturday, boy, some Muggles, get to stay home on Saturdays."

Snape rolled his eyes. Her dad had this annoying habit of calling him, 'boy,' even though Snape was roughly the same age as Hermione's mom. Which, when he thought of it, meant her dad was old enough to be his dad too? He smiled at the thought, and then realized that her dad was still looking at him.

He sat on the couch and picked up a portion of the paper that her dad was finished with and began reading. He thought about asking where Hermione was, but he didn't want to seem too anxious to see her. He wasn't sure if she wanted her parents to know that they had taken another step in their relationship.

He was staring off into space when her father looked up and shook his head. For the life of him, he didn't know what his daughter saw in this man. He was obviously book smart, but not much else. His wife had described Snape as ruggedly handsome, as they were getting ready for bed last night...but he just didn't see it. The man was way too pale, had a hooked nose and jet-black hair...he looked at him again and wondered if that meant his grandchildren would have black hair.

"Think maybe you should consider getting a haircut, today, son? Hair's getting kind of long..."

"He'd better not!" He heard Hermione yell from the kitchen, "I like it just the way it is."

Snape calmly stood up, replaced the newspaper on the coffee table and headed towards the kitchen. He didn't want to seem too eager. He pushed open the kitchen door and took in the lovely sight of Hermione leaning against the kitchen counter. Her hair was pinned back and she was wearing a light-colored blue sweater, a pair of light-colored jeans and white tennis shoes. She set down the cup she was holding and crossed the room towards him. He stood looking down at her lovely face, feeling like he was the luckiest man in the world. He realized her mom was sitting at the table watching them so he reached out intending to just give her a hug...Hermione had other ideas. She stood on her tiptoes and pulled his head down to hers and began kissing him passionately. Throwing caution to the wind, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her, holding her against him, her feet off the ground, as he passionately returned her kiss. She wrapped one of her legs around him and he suddenly came to his senses. He set her back down on the floor and gently peeled her off of him. He cleared his throat and when Hermione opened her eyes, and nodded in her Mother's direction.

Hermione laughed as her mother said, "Don't mind me. I'm just glad you two have finally realized you belong together. It beats seeing you both just mope around."

Snape couldn't help but narrow his eyes at her…he didn't mope. He took a seat at the table and Hermione placed some scones in front of him. He buttered a scone and had just taken a bite when Hermione's mom announced that she planned on taking Hermione shopping.

"You're welcome to come along, Severus." She said over her cup of tea.

Hermione's father had just entered the kitchen and joined them at the table. Snape pushed the plate of scones over to him. He took one and said, "wouldn't be a bad idea, son, Hermione could get you some decent clothes to be seen in."

Snape looked down at what he was wearing and thought he looked fine. Hermione made a huffing noise at her father which gave Snape the impression that she thought he looked fine, as well.

"I can afford my own clothes, Sir…I inherited the Prince fortune when my Mother passed. Just because I didn't bring a lot of clothes with me, doesn't mean I don't have nice clothes or the money to buy them. I have plenty of money and intend on providing your daughter with the lifestyle she is accustomed to."

"Are you asking me for my daughter's hand, Professor?" Her father asked him point blank. Hermione sat up in her chair, ready to intervene, but her mother reached out and placed her hand over Hermione's.

"Yes, Sir. I've come to realize that I love your daughter and with your blessing, I promise to be the best husband I know how to be."

Snape looked her father in the eye. He felt his heart beating out of his chest, but he forced himself to maintain control. He had looked death in the face many times, and yet Hermione's father made him nervous.

Hermione's father stared back at him. "Son, I'm surprised you're even asking. These days, young people have forgotten the proper way of doing things. Of course…I always figured she'd marry that Potter boy, although, the fact that he seems to be afraid of me might have something to do with that never happening."

Snape cringed inside at the thought of Hermione marrying Harry. He was not going to lose another love to a Potter. "If that happened, sir, I would feel it necessary to fight Potter or any other man…to the death, if necessary...for the honor of marrying her." He smiled at the thought of fighting Mike, but quickly wiped the smile off his face, for fear that her father would think him sadistic.

"That's what I like to hear." Her father said while offering Snape a firm handshake. "As long as my daughter is willing to marry you, I give you my blessing. Of course the wedding may have to be sooner than later."

Snape stared at her father, wondering what he referring to and was shocked to hear him say, "It's been almost three weeks and I haven't heard Mione complaining about her cramps or asking her mom to bring home female products from the store." Snape could only stare of him, wondering where he was going with this. "The one time you had sexual relations, I think you put it…you used protection, right? Wizards, Warlocks or whatever you call yourselves still need protection to keep from getting a woman pregnant, right? Surely you weren't expecting my daughter, who I'm sure was still a virgin…up until that time…to think about pregnancy prevention."

"Oh my god, Dad! There are lots of reason's a woman's cycle can be late."

Snape whipped around and looked at Hermione… _shit, she never mentioned being late_. His breathing quickened and he could feel the color draining from his face. Part of him couldn't believe they were sitting at the kitchen table having this discussion and the other part couldn't believe she wouldn't think to mention that her period was late.

"Yes, honey," Her mother agreed quickly, "I'm sure it's just the stress of everything going on. When did you have your last cycle?"

Snape leaned his head into his hands; he couldn't believe they were having this conversation. It had never occurred to him that she wasn't on birth control. He thought of all the times he had came inside her just since yesterday, not counting in the Chamber of Secrets.

Snape moaned softly when he realized Hermione was having trouble remembering the last time she had her cycle. She knew it was right before they were locked together in the chamber, which he was remembering had actually been a trick. He looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. "You locked us in the chamber…that had all been part of your plan. Was getting pregnant part of the plan too?

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "You're on to me, Severus. I saved your life and rigged the Horcrux to make you have sex with me. It was all a grand scheme to get pregnant and force you into marrying me…because you could never marry me for love, right?"

She shook her head at him, still shocked that he would suggest such a thing. Angry tears began sliding down her face. "Don't worry, Professor…there is no plan to force you to marry me. You are free to marry whomever you please." She stood up and quickly left the room.

Hermione's mom jumped up and ran after her. "Hermione, you don't even know if you're pregnant, you could just be late…" Her voice faded away as they got out of range.

Snape was frozen to the spot. He couldn't believe this was happening to him.

Her father shook his head in disbelief at Snape. "Son, I've seen the way she looks at you. How could you even think she would stoop to something so low? A baby is a big responsibility that Mione would not take so lightly."

"What if she is? What if she is pregnant? It would change everything."

"If I'm not mistaken, the Ministry expects couples to marry and start having babies right away; you'd just be one step ahead of them. This would have to happen sooner or later."

"In all honesty, Sir, I'd prefer much later..."

Snape heard the roar of the fireplace and realized someone had activated the floo network. He raced into the Living Room in time to see Hermione down on her knees in front of the fireplace talking to the image of Harry's head in the fire.

"Another one was taken and they still don't know how?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.

"No, Mione…we just can't put our finger on it. I just can't help but feel that if you were here, you would be able to…" Harry was speaking, but stopped when he saw Professor Snape.

"That does it Harry," Hermione replied, "I'll pack an overnight bag and floo over. I'm willing to assist in any way I can."

"What about Professor Snape?" Harry asked as he saw the Professor step closer to Hermione.

"He will be safe here…I don't want him to feel obligated to help me in any way." She stood to turn away from the fire and was slightly surprised to see him standing there. She narrowed her eyes at him, before brushing past him, and ran up the stairs to her room.

"Is it dangerous, Harry? I don't want Hermione anywhere near there if it is."

"No, there are enough Aurors here to keep her safe, just not enough to keep…. Maybe you should come too Professor. Your insight could be of great use."

"Thanks, Harry, I'll grab a few items and floo over with Hermione. I'll feel better if I can keep an eye on her." He turned and ran past her father up the stairs to his room and threw a few items in his bag. He planned on being back downstairs before Hermione, so she didn't have the chance to leave him."

Hermione packed her clothes quickly, along with a sleeping bag inside her expandable bag. If necessary, she would sleep on the floor to catch whoever was responsible. She felt a thrill of excitement when she thought of going on another adventure with Harry. She grabbed her bag and raced downstairs. She was momentarily peeved to see Snape waiting there for her with an overnight bag as well. He looked at her with determination, daring her to argue with his accompanying her. She shook her head in disbelief.

"I see you've decided to accompany me, Severus, it's not really necessary. I'm just going to pop over there and see if I can find something they missed."

"I'd feel better popping over there with you," he said with a slight sneer, "since you are carrying my child, I have the right to ensure your safety."

"I'm barely late, if at all. You are making way too big a deal out of this. If you are having second thoughts about marrying me, then baby or no baby" she fought back the tears that gathered in her eyes, "I release you from any promise you or I made."

Snape dropped his bag and pulled Hermione into his arms, "I'm an idiot, Hermione. I should have never accused you of trapping me. Please forgive me, I love you very much and baby or no baby, I still want to marry you."

Hermione laid her head against his chest and wondered who she fought with more, Severus or Ron.

They arrived via the Floo Network in the Ministry entrance. The large hallway, filled with fireplaces for Floo travel was just as she remembered it; however, it was strangely quiet. When she had been here last, this place had been bustling with commuters coming into work. Of course they had come to steal the Horcrux necklace from Dolores Umbridge. Hermione shuddered when she thought of that horrible woman.

Harry was waiting for them and after giving Hermione a quick hug and shaking Snape's hand, he led them down the corridors that Hermione knew led to the room that held the prophesy orbs. Snape walked ahead with Harry and Hermione tagged along behind as Harry filled them in on the way. Snape was surprised to hear that his own prophesy was the one that was originally taken. He looked back at Hermione, wondering why she hadn't told him. It made sense to him now, and he realized that was why she was upset the day before. Outside the Club, Harry had told her of the theft. Still...she could have told him. She refused to look him in the eye, choosing instead to look for anything out of the ordinary in the corridors along the way. She noticed what appeared to be air ducts on the wall up near the ceiling and how they were evenly spaced. There were Aurors milling about in the hallway as they got closer to the chamber.

They entered the large chamber and Snape looked around, surprised that the room held so many prophesies. Hermione observed that the room, although still quite large, it was smaller than the original room. She briefly wondered how many prophesies were destroyed the night they came to save Sirius. They had been chased by Death Eaters and barely escaped with their lives.

Hermione came back to the present, when she realized both men were looking at her. "Sorry Harry, seems like it was only yesterday that we were running through here trying to escape the Death Eaters."

Harry reached out and squeezed her hand. Snape saw the small gesture and realized he should have done that. He should have known this would be hard for her. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a comforting hug.

"Hermione, maybe you should wait out in the hallway while Harry and I..."

"Nice try, Severus," she said softly. "I'll be okay. You don't have to worry about me. I want to help."

Harry saw a look pass between the two and wondered why Snape seemed to be so nice to her. He smirked when he thought Snape had probably put his foot in his mouth again and was trying to make up for it.

"Please show us where the missing prophesies were stored, Harry."

Harry nodded and they both followed him down the main isle and then to the left about half-way down the row. He stopped in front of a shelf about eye level that had two name labels, but no orbs to accompany them.

Snape read the two names aloud, "Severus Snape and Jonathan Crabbe." He wondered why anyone would want his or Crabbe's prophesy.

Hermione stepped forward and gently held her hand above the neighboring orbs. Neither man was sure what she was doing. She gasped and pulled her hand back.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked excitedly.

Hermione was now looking at the ceiling and the wall at the end of the row.

"I'm going back out in the hallway." She said to no one in particular as she turned and headed back the way they came.

"That's a good idea," Snape called to her retreating figure. "Go out and wait for us, sweetheart, we'll be out in a minute." Hermione didn't reply and Snape was a little irked when he turned and saw the silly grin on Potter's face.

"What did you do now?" Harry asked still smirking.

"Why must you assume that I...whatever...it's nothing that concerns you, Potter," Snape said as he turned and stared at the remaining orbs again. _What was it Hermione had seen that they were missing,_ Snape wondered. He stared at the orbs until he felt like his eyes would cross, but nothing stood out as being odd. He reached out to touch one; however, Harry snatched his wrist stopping him.

"You cannot touch them, with your bare hands. They give off a nasty, painful shock, unless the prophesy pertains to you." Harry warned. Harry released him and Snape lowered his hands back to his sides.

When Hermione reached the door, she asked one of the Aurors to accompany her. She followed her gut instinct and left the room, then turned right. She followed the corridor, took the next right and stopped along the hall which she calculated to be the wall directly outside the row where Harry and Snape were standing. She scanned the wall near the ceiling and noticed the duct cover was crooked. Someone had recently removed the duct cover and not replaced it properly. She asked the Auror to give her a boost. He carefully levitated her up, she pushed on the cover and it fell inward. She was thrilled to see a wide shaft that went in about five feet and then up into the ceiling. She climbed inside and was surprised that she could stand up. The Auror appeared next to her and they were both able to stand up inside the vertical shaft. There was a ledge that she could peer over if she stood on her tiptoes. It looked like the ledge was the floor of an open attic that spanned the entire building. The Auror gave her another boost and then followed. The ceiling here was not as tall, so they crawled across the attic floor and saw that different sections had been cut out of the ceiling. It amazed her that she could see clearly through the holes and yet standing below and looking up, the ceiling had looked whole. Someone had been experimenting with cutting out just the right section to be over top of where the orbs were. She gingerly crawled around all of the squares that had been cut indicating that the Auror should do the same until they were directly over the spot where the orbs had been taken. She could see Harry and Severus, below, still discussing the orbs. The fact that someone had left a repelling belt and strand of magical expanding rope behind was also another clue that said she was on the right track. Now all she had to do was crawl back out and return to where Harry and Severus were. She informed the Auror of her plan and he agreed to wait for her signal.

Harry and Snape were surprised to see two Aurors rush in and ask them to step aside. The Aurors were staring at the ceiling, so Snape and Harry did as well.

"What are we looking for?" Harry whispered.

Snape saw that Hermione had walked back into the room and was standing next to him.

"I thought you were going to wait outside in the hall." He quietly reprimanded her.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and stepped up to one of the Aurors, "Do you see it yet? It's right there" Hermione was pointing at the ceiling.

"There's nothing up there, Hermione." Snape said as if she were wasting their time.

"Lower the harness through the opening!" Hermione shouted up at the ceiling.

Snape and Harry exchanged looks, "Maybe you're just tired Hermione..." Harry said quietly.

"Look!" One of the Aurors yelled.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a calming breath as the others marveled over the harness and suspension cord that was being lowered down towards them. Except for the cord hanging through the ceiling, the opening still looked solid.

Snape cleared his throat. "I think we owe you an apology, Hermione."

"Sorry we doubted you, Mione." Harry added.

One of the Aurors standing next to them turned and asked, "How did you know that was there, Miss Granger?"

Hermione went on to explain her reasoning. "Whoever took the orbs had to do it without touching the floor, since that is where the alarms are built in."

"Of course, you would know all about the alarms," Snape was saying, "Since you broke in here before."

"That's what we were told when the Auror came to Hogwarts to interview us, after the last fiasco with the prophesy orbs." Hermione said as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Wait a minute, just what are you implying, Severus?"

"Nothing, Hermione, I just think it's interesting that you discover something that trained Aurors couldn't see."

"You mean what you couldn't see. That's what's bothering you, isn't it? You can't stand that I'm better than you at something." Hermione said, stepping close to Snape and staring up at his arrogant face.

"Please! The only one who knew about that stupid orb was you. How do I know you didn't take the orb yourself? You said yourself that if you broke in here they would never know it. You probably just did that little stunt to show me up."

Hermione could feel all the stares on her. "Show you up? This is not a contest to see who is smarter, Severus. Besides, why would I take the orb? I already know what it says. You know me, Severus; you know I would never set someone up to..."

"Ummm, Professor, maybe you should think about..." Harry stammered as he saw the Aurors gathering around them.

"You set me up." Severus stated matter of factly. "Maybe you didn't want anyone to know that you heard the weird prophesy and set about to change my fate and force me into marrying you."

Hermione took a step back. She couldn't believe what he was accusing her of. "You still think I had some ulterior motive to trap you into marrying me? You think I purposely arranged things so ..."

"A baby is good way to ensure..."

Hermione could feel every eye on her and suddenly felt the urge to flee. She turned quickly but an Auror blocked her way.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but the Professor is right. We're going to have to hold you for questioning." She couldn't believe this was happening. She looked over at Snape's shocked face and just shook her head. "I was with you when this theft occurred, Severus, I guess I set that up too. " She turned towards the closest Auror, "Take me to the Minister, please…I wish to confess to being a fool." The Auror took her by the arm and began leading her out of the room.

"Wait, I didn't mean she actually did it." Snape called after Hermione. He went to follow, but two other Aurors blocked his path. "Hermione, Baby, I didn't mean it! I love you, Mione!" Snape yelled as a second Auror took Hermione's other arm and they led her from the room.

"Merlin, Potter, I'm such an idiot. Why do I keep saying stupid things? It's like that damn Horcrux loosened my tongue. I used to be able to guard my thoughts and think before I spoke." Snape was pacing back and forth in front of the orbs as Harry tried to think of something helpful to say. "Now, I just blurt out whatever comes into my head. I know Hermione deserves someone better than me. But I can't let her go. I'd rather be dead than live without her."

"Have you told Hermione this?" Harry asked quietly, causing Snape to pause in his rant and turn to look at him. "It may help her, if she understood what you are going through. You were a spy for so long and it's going to take time to open up to Hermione, without sounding like an inconsiderate arse. I think you should talk to her about your past and why you find it so difficult to open up to people. Hermione loves you; she has for a while now. I know Hermione...love is something she is willing to fight for." Snape sighed and looked up at the ceiling as if he were saying a silent prayer for guidance. "Now what's this I hear about a baby?" Harry asked quietly.

Hermione sat inside the Minister's office with her head in her hands. She had started at the beginning and told Shacklebolt everything, including Trelawney's prophesy regarding Severus. He'd offered her a cup of tea and they sat like old friends and went over everything they knew about the case. She even told him all the stupid things Snape had said to her since breakfast. She felt like crying but didn't think she had any tears left.

Shacklebolt shook his head. "Don't be too hard on him; Hermione, the thought of being a father can do strange things to a man."

"I don't even know that I'm pregnant," Hermione groaned. "This is my father's fault. He put the thought in Severus' head just to mess with him. However, I still can't believe Severus thinks I set him up." She stared into the distance. It hurt that he still didn't trust her.

Shacklebolt looked at her sadly, "What if you are pregnant...what then?"

Hermione groaned again and leaned back in her chair. "Things are so crazy now; I don't want to think about that right now. Can I go somewhere else…maybe over to Veronica's house? I don't want to see Severus right now. If you didn't know me...I'd be in Azkaban right now."

Shacklebolt chuckled, "you can't run from your problems Hermione. I mean if you didn't take Professor Snape's Orb, which I know you didn't because my people were guarding you...then who did?"

"No one did." Hermione answered absentmindedly, still wishing she could just run away.

"What? Of course they did, it's missing isn't it?"

"No, when I was looking at them, I could see the owner of every orb reflected within. I saw Severus' was there...just in the wrong name holder." She had just finished saying this when the implications hit her and the Minister at the same time.

They jumped up and ran back towards the Prophesy Room, Shacklebolt in front with Hermione close behind. Snape, Harry and three other Aurors were coming up the hall towards them when Shacklebolt came around the corner yelling for them to get out of the way. The entire party leapt aside to let Shacklebolt and Hermione run past them, and then joined the race, not sure why they were running. Shacklebolt entered the Prophesy Room at full speed and almost slid trying to take the sharp left into the row holding the orbs. He reached the orbs first and Hermione stopped next to him slightly out of breath.

Shacklebolt handed her some gloves and the rest of the party showed up just as she was carefully reviewing and replacing the orbs in their correct spot. Snape was surprised to see an orb placed in his name holder.

"Sir, Miss Granger should be under arrest..." One of the Aurors said.

"It wasn't her, man...think, we had her under surveillance last night. After leaving the club, she slept with Professor Snape and never left the house."

Hermione stopped with each hand on an orb and stared at the Minister.

"Oh, sorry Hermione, you probably didn't want everyone to know that."

"I don't mind." Snape said with a smile, rocking back and forth on his heels.

Hermione shook her head and continued sorting until two name holders stood empty and felt her stomach drop.

"Looks like Lucius and Draco Malfoy's orbs were taken," the Minister proclaimed.

Hermione quickly pulled her communication orb, from her bag, and began tuning it until she reached Draco's receiver but was surprised when she saw Veronica's face appear.

"Hi, Hermione! I was going to call you..."

"Ronnie where's Draco? Is he with you?"

"No, Draco just gave me this orb so I could reach you if I was scared...there's been some weird things happening."

"What kind of weird things, Veronica?" Snape asked her, taking the orb from Hermione so he could see Veronica better."

"I don't know, like sounds in the attic...Dad says we don't have ghosts and yet I know I hear..."

Hermione looked up at the ceiling and began frantically shouting at Veronica to get out of the house. "Tell her to go to my parent's house!" Hermione shouted, over her shoulder, as she ran from the room.

Snape relayed the message to Veronica before shouting "Where are you going?" to Hermione's retreating figure. Snape shoved the orb at Harry, who fumbled with it before getting a good hold, as Snape ran after Hermione.

Snape reached the great hall in time to hear her say, "Malfoy Manor," and disappear into the green flames. The flames returned to normal before he could reach them.

Two Aurors seized him on Shacklebolt's command.

"Let me go, I have to get to Hermione!" Snape yelled while struggling to free himself from their grasps.

"We will, Snape, just as soon as we get a team together." Shacklebolt said while trying to catch his breath, "We don't know what we'd be walking into...Harry...get away from that fireplace or I'll have you restrained too. Now, let me call a few more Aurors and we'll go to Malfoy Manor."


	9. Chapter 9

Warning—this chapter involves violence and attempted rape.

* * *

Hermione fell out of the fireplace and rolled across the floor. She wasn't sure how she'd be welcomed and wanted to be prepared. She heard gasping and saw two figures struggling on the floor. She realized someone had Draco pinned to the floor and was strangling him with their bare hands. The attacker stopped as soon as he realized someone had arrived through the Floo Network. Hermione fired a spell at the attacker, but it ricocheted off the wall and the attacker was already racing out of the room. He had been wearing a death eater mask so she couldn't tell who it was. She heard the sound of the front door opening and knew the attacker was gone.

Hermione crossed the room to Draco, but he had already sat up and was rubbing his throat thanking her for saving him.

In the distance they heard Narcissa scream and a man's angry shout.

"My mum!" Draco rasped but Hermione was already running from the room towards the stairs. She took the stairs two at a time until she reached the landing and followed the sounds of a woman crying and the sound of a struggle. She approached the bedroom; the sounds were coming from, and crouched down as she looked inside the open doorway. Lucius Malfoy was bound on the floor against the right wall. His hair was tangled and his face blotchy from crying. Hermione looked over towards the center of the room and was horrified to see another assailant punch the struggling Narcissa, knocking her unconscious. To Hermione's horror, she saw that the attacker, also dressed in a death eater mask, had Narcissa pinned on the floor with her dress up around her waist...he had ripped her bodice open exposing her breasts and had yanked the unconscious woman's panties off her legs and was preparing to assault her.

"I'm going to fuck your wife so hard; she won't be able to walk for a week. Watch how I tear her insides out." The assailant growled, reaching into his pants and gripping his manhood. Lucius cried out through the gags as his body convulsed trying to get free and protect his wife. Hermione quickly moved into the doorway, seething with rage. She pointed her wand at the assailant and hit him with a spell that knocked him backwards across the room, where he landed like a rag doll. Hermione quickly pulled Narcissa's dress down and attempted to close her bodice as Draco entered the room, hoping he wouldn't realize what the man had been attempting to do. However, seeing his mum on the floor, with her bloody face beginning to swell and the unconscious half-naked man on the floor, Draco flew into a rage and began pummeling and kicking him.

Hermione grabbed Draco from behind and was trying to hold him in an effort to keep him from killing the unconscious man, when Two Aurors showed up and placed themselves between Draco and the unconscious assailant. Draco dropped to his knees sobbing and Hermione knelt beside him and wrapped her arms around him.

Snape and Shackelbolt arrived in the room just as the Aurors were binding the attacker. Snape took in the situation and closed his eyes to control his rage. It appeared Shackelbolt was doing the same.

One of the Aurors pulled off the unconscious attacker's death mask and Snape was shocked to see it was Jonathon Crabbe. His rage returned and Snape wanted to tear Crabbe limb from limb. Suddenly the sound of Draco's sobs cut through Snape's anger. He dropped down on his knees and wrapped his arms around Hermione and Draco. Hermione immediately turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck placing her head on his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around her and pulled her body up against him and held her tightly. He tightened his arm around Draco and the boy laid his head on Snape's other shoulder.

Someone had released Lucius and he was on his knees holding his wife's limp body in his arms, refusing to let anyone touch her.

Snape released Hermione as she crawled over to where Lucius was and began whispering to him. He was rocking his wife back and forth in his arms. Hermione continued talking to him softly until he nodded his head. Lucius whispered something to Hermione. She placed her hand on his arm. Lucius stopped rocking and looked at Hermione, as if truly seeing her for the first time. She whispered something and he nodded his head again.

"Please bring a stretcher," Hermione said aloud, "Mr. Malfoy is going to accompany his wife to the Hospital. A floating stretcher appeared beside her and Hermione moved it into position as Lucius stood, gently lifted his wife and placed her on the stretcher. He squeezed Hermione's arm in gratitude. Snape pulled Draco to his feet and steered him over to his mother's side. Draco and Lucius departed the room, the stretcher between them.

Snape walked up to Hermione and was surprised to hear her tell Shacklebolt, "Please have someone call ahead and tell the hospital that Mrs. Malfoy is pregnant. He..." she said pointing towards Crabbe "beat her up pretty bad and was preparing to rape her when I arrived. Mr. Malfoy is worried that she might miscarry." Snape observed Hermione shudder and pulled her into his arms and held her.

Shackelbolt called an Auror over to relay the message to the hospital. As the Auror raced out of the room, Shackelbolt turned back to Hermione, "All I can say is thank goodness you got here when you did." Shacklebolt watched as two Aurors strapped the unconscious man to a floating stretcher. "I'm going to go to the hospital to check on Mrs. Malfoy and supervise his," he nodded towards Crabbe, "interrogation."

"We'll accompany you as well, if you don't mind Minister," Snape said quietly, "I think Hermione should be looked at by a doctor too...all this excitement can't be good for the baby."

Hermione looked up at Snape to argue, but the firm set of his jaw showed he wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. He kissed her on the top of her head and whispered, "now that I've gotten used to the thought of you having my baby, I don't want to risk losing it."

"What if I'm not pregnant, just late, what then?" Hermione whispered against his shoulder.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Then I'll have to work really hard to put a baby inside you, won't I?"

Hermione felt tingles deep inside her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and felt safe in his arms as he held her tightly against him. She heard the steady drumming of his heart and knew this was where she belonged. She remembered back to when he had held her in the corridor at Hogwarts when the troll lumbered by. Even then he made her feel safe. She knew, no matter what, her safety would always be his top priority. She realized that was what she had craved for so long, the feeling of being safe. Life had been so uncertain for so long and it had been a long time since she felt this safe. Snape kissed her on the top of her head and she smiled up at him through her tears.

They arrived at the Hospital and Hermione was the first to see Draco in the waiting room pacing back and forth.

She approached him quickly and upon seeing her, he pulled her into an embrace and held her for a while. Snape wasn't sure how comfortable he was, with Draco clinging to his Hermione like that.

Snape cleared his throat and Hermione pulled herself from Draco's hug. Snape came forward and pulled Draco into a quick hug, then stepped back to look him in the eye. He knew the boy was close to his mum and this must be killing him.

"What happened, Draco? Do you have any idea why Crabbe would do this?"

Draco took a cleansing breath, and shook his head. "There were two attackers. They used a stunning spell when they came through the Floo Network. They stunned us before we knew what had happened. They used a binding spell on my parents and took them upstairs. One of them kept saying that my dad was going to pay for helping the Order to convict the other Death Eaters. They said he was a traitor to the cause and were going to make him pay. One of them came back down and was strangling me when Hermione showed up and saved me." He looked over at Hermione quickly as if he wasn't sure whether to say the next part. Hermione nodded and he whispered. "Mr. Crabbe bound my dad up and was forcing my dad to watch him as he raped my mum." Draco sobbed and fought to regain his composure.

Hermione reached out and touched his arm, "He didn't rape your mum, Draco. I got there in time to stop him." Draco pulled Hermione into his arms again and began sobbing. Snape noticed the bruising on Draco's neck and asked him if he'd been seen by a healer yet. Hermione released Draco again and Snape took a step closer and began examining Draco's neck.

An Auror raced up to them with a message from Harry, and Hermione briefly wondered where Harry had been all this time. The concern on the Auror's face caused Hermione to become frightened.

"What is it?"

"It's Miss Taylor…she never made it to your house. The Auror's are searching both houses and the woods, but so far, there is no sign of her." Draco collapsed into the nearest chair and Hermione felt like she was going to faint.

Snape grabbed her and sat down in one of the chairs pulling Hermione onto his lap. Hermione began crying and Snape held her gently in his arms whispering that everything was going to be okay. He was sure the Aurors would find her.

"Veronica is one of my best friends, Severus. What if they have her? You saw what they were willing to do to Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione whispered against his throat feeling helpless, fearing the worst.

The Auror cleared his throat and continued, "Mr. Potter wanted you to know that the Auror's had to brief her father on her meetings with Mr. Malfoy. They are trying to retrace her steps from the past couple of days and were wondering if you knew of somewhere else she may have went. If you can think of any other place that she would have felt safe, please let us know." The Auror excused himself saying he had to go talk to the Minister.

Hermione had ceased crying and was trying to think of anywhere else that Veronica would feel safe…she sat up suddenly.

"The club…she would go there…Adam, the bartender, is an Auror. She said she heard noises in the attic—she must have realized someone was in the house. She would feel safe going to club. It would be a lot safer than my house."

Hermione jumped up and ran down the hall. Snape and Draco were both running to keep up with her. They reached the Floo Network for the hospital and Snape grabbed Hermione by the arm, before she could grab a handful of Floo Powder.

"It's too dangerous, Hermione, we need to leave this one to the Auror's. We don't even know that Miss Taylor went there."

"We can't wait," Hermione pleaded. "If I had waited before going to the Malfoy Manor, Mrs. Malfoy would have already been raped and possibly lost the baby." She looked at Draco apologetically, but he nodded in agreement.

"Professor Snape and I should go first, to make sure it's safe and then you can follow." Draco said moving to Snape's side. Snape thought about it and agreed. He gave Hermione a quick kiss on the lips and before she could say anything, he and Draco departed through the Floo.

Hermione remembered Harry showing up outside the club when she had seen him from the bathroom window and realized he had Apparated there. She decided she would do that instead. She didn't want to show up inside the club. She wanted to look around outside the club first, thinking she would have the element of surprise on her side.

She approached an Auror and asked him to pass a message on to Harry Potter and then went outside the building so she could Disapparate to the club.

Snape and Draco stepped through the Floo and were immediately hit with a spell. The last thing Snape remembered before blacking out was seeing Veronica Taylor crumpled on the floor, like a rag doll.

Snape came to and looked around the room. Draco was nowhere to be found, however, Veronica was still lying on the floor. She was wearing a long blue gown and her feet were bare. After searching for his wand and seeing that it was missing, Snape crawled over to her and rolled her over, fearing the worst. He breathed a sigh of relief when she opened her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes were dilated and she gazed at him with a glassy, vacant stare.

"Are you okay, Miss Taylor...can you stand?" Snape whispered quietly to her.

"Professsor," Veronica slurred, "What took you sooo long? He took my panties off and said he was going to have you rape me sooo Draco can watch." She giggled as she sat up and wrapped her arm around his neck. "I'm not wearing any panties...oooonly naughty girls don't wear panties."

Snape wrapped his arms around her waist and stood slowly as he pulled her to her feet. Someone had obviously drugged the girl. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. He pulled away sharply and glared down at her. The girl was obviously not in her right mind.

"There will be none of that, Miss Taylor, you are not thinking clearly." Snape said in his stern teaching voice and then gasped when she released one arm from around his neck and grabbed his crotch. She giggled again and said something about wanting to see his raging manhood. Snape rolled his eyes as he ducked down slowly and gently slung the woozy girl over his shoulder. He stood back up and surveyed the room.

"I'm so dizzy, I need to lie down." Veronica called out loudly. Snape hissed for her to be quiet so he could survey the situation. He gasped again when he felt her squeeze his bum.

"You have a nice ass, Professsor."

"Miss Taylor, control yourself!" Snape hissed as he tried the door handle and confirmed that it was locked. He balanced himself on one leg as he slowly raised the other and removed his spare wand from his sock...Snape always carried a spare wand in his sock.

"Alohomora," he said quietly as he pointed the wand at the doorknob. The door swung open quietly and he slipped out into the hallway. He turned right, but quickly turned left toward the sound of a duel. He hoped Draco had managed to keep his wand and was now battling their attacker. Snape gasped when he entered the room, with Veronica still slung over his shoulder, and saw that Draco was bound and lying on the floor as Hermione stood over an unconscious Death Eater with her wand still pointing at him. She was breathing hard and turned to fire a hex at Snape as he entered further into the room. Snape easily blocked her spell as he called out, "watch it woman, it's just me."

Hermione gave a sigh of relief and pointed her wand at Draco to remove his bindings. Draco thanked her profusely as he stood up and pushed the ropes down his legs and stepped out of them.

"Oh, you found Veronica." Hermione said as she suddenly noticed he had her draped over his shoulder. "Please tell me she's okay."

"I'm not wearing any panties; soooo Professsor Snape can fuck me." Veronica said in a giddy voice.

Snape felt the color drain from his face as both Hermione and Draco's mouths fell open.

"I didn't remove her panties...I mean I don't know that she isn't wearing any panties, she just said she wasn't wearing any panties..." Snape voice faltered as he looked from one face to another, hoping they believed him.

Hermione smirked at him as Draco rushed over to take Veronica from his shoulder. Snape carefully leaned down to allow Draco to take the drugged woman into his arms. As soon as she saw Draco, Veronica began to sob. "The bad man took my panties, Draco."

"It's okay, baby, I'll buy you new...uhm...panties, okay?" Draco said as his face reddened in obvious embarrassment. "He didn't hurt you after he took off your...uhm...panties, did he sweetheart?" Draco asked as his voice cracked in fear.

"No, he said Professor Snape was going to fuck me hard and he would make you watch." Veronica whimpered.

"Uhm...Professor Snape didn't do that to you did he?"

"Draco!" Snape hissed, "You know I would never willingly..."

"No, he wouldn't even let me see his manhood, even though he has a nice ass." Veronica said with a pout.

Snape and Draco turned quickly at the sound of Hermione's snort of laughter.

"Sorry, Severus, but she's got you there; you do have a nice ass."

Snape blushed furiously and glared at her and then Draco when he heard the young man snicker.

"My nice ass is no one's business." Snape said before closing his eyes in embarrassment at his choice of words.

Draco shifted Veronica higher in his arms and kissed her forehead as he comforted her and assured her she was safe now.

Hermione crossed over to stand next to Snape and shrieked as the door flew open and several Aurors rushed in throwing hexes. In one fluid motion, Snape shoved Hermione behind him and expertly deflected all their hexes. Shacklebolt, with Harry close behind, pushed through to the front and ordered them to lower their wands.

Harry took in the sight of the Death Eater unconscious on the floor, Draco holding a sobbing Veronica who was apparently crying over some lost panties and Hermione staring up at Snape with a look of awe. The glare Snape was giving the Aurors was one he had only seen in Snape's class.

Snape lowered his wand and looked down at Hermione. His glare morphed into a smirk when he saw her staring up at him in awe.

"Merlin, I forgot how powerful and sexy you are in a duel." She breathed before throwing herself into Snape's arms and snogging him senseless. Snape returned her passionate kiss, enjoying the feel of her legs wrapped around his waist, when he heard Shacklebolt clear his throat and realized they were putting on quite a display. He slowly peeled Hermione off him, while whispering to her that they would pick up where they left off, once he got her home. He smirked when he saw her rose-tinged cheeks and heard her embarrassed giggle. Even she couldn't believe she had attacked him in such a wanton display of affection.

Hermione crossed the room to comfort Veronica who was becoming more coherent as the drug wore off. He smirked in her direction as Veronica wailed in embarrassment as she exclaimed her horror over the fact that she tried to accost Professor Snape. She confessed to Hermione about trying to kiss him and actually grabbing his crotch and his ass. She had just started to calm down when she saw Snape smirking at her and began crying hysterically again. Snape caught Hermione's glare of disapproval and quickly looked away. He couldn't help but be amused over Veronica's horror that she tried to snog him and that she kept reminding him that she wasn't wearing any panties.

Snape crossed over to stand next to Harry as the Aurors removed the Death Eater's mask. There was a collective gasp when everyone saw that it was none other than Mike the Auror. Snape berated himself for not realizing the man was a Voldemort supporter.

"There's no way you could have known," Harry said looking up at Snape. "He had us all fooled."

"I should have paid more attention, Potter. Hermione once said that monsters sometimes hide behind the faces of good people. Mike would have been in a position to let Voldemort into the Ministry the night you and your friends stormed in there."

"Come to think of it," Shacklebolt added, as he walked over to them, "Mike was the first one to report to the scene. He even volunteered to go to Hogwarts hospital wing to interview the students who were there that night. He was probably just trying to get more information for Voldemort."

"I never saw him at any of the meetings," Snape pondered aloud. "I guess it's possible that Voldemort had silent supporters who he wanted to remain anonymous. Although that means tracking them down may be rather difficult."

"Tell me about it," Shacklebolt huffed. An Auror entered the room and reported that Adam had been found unconscious, behind the bar. Harry reasoned that Mike must have gotten the drop on him. Shacklebolt congratulated Hermione on her quick thinking, before admonishing her for once again rushing blind into a situation. She appeared sheepish as he reminded her that Aurors were employed for a reason. He softened the speech by giving her a quick hug. Draco announced that he would accompany Veronica to the hospital so she could be examined and to check on how his mother was faring. Shacklebolt nodded and turned to supervise the Aurors as they placed Mike, who was still unconscious, onto a stretcher for transport.

When everyone else had departed the club, Snape pulled Hermione into his arms and reminded her that she was avoiding her checkup at St. Mungo's.

"Wouldn't it be better to know whether you are pregnant or not? I mean...at least we'd know." He asked softly.

"I have a better way for us to find out. I don't want the papers to report that a member of the golden trio might be knocked up and unmarried." Hermione murmured.

"Better way?" Snape asked slightly confused. "What did you have in mind?"

After leaving the club, Hermione had insisted on going to a drug store in London and picking up a few things. Then they went home and made love before they succumbed to sleep, completely exhausted.

The next morning, Hermione was pacing back and forth in her bathroom, waiting to see what the test results would show. She wanted to take a muggle pregnancy test before she went to St. Mungo's for an official test, knowing that news would definitely be leaked to the papers. Her muggle watch beeped and she pulled the stick from its holder and stared at the blue line across the tip.

"Shit!" She huffed loudly and jumped slightly when the door opened and the three other occupants in the house nearly fell into the room.

"Well?" Snape huffed, as they struggled to right themselves, "Was that a good Shit or a bad Shit?"

"It turned blue," Hermione huffed back at him.

Her mother grabbed the empty box off the sink counter and scanned the back quickly before letting out a shriek of joy. Her mother did a little happy dance and Hermione had to fight not to roll her eyes. "Oh my goodness, I have to call your grandmother, she's going to be so excited!" Her mother exclaimed as she raced out of the room.

Snape already knew what 'blue' meant and moved to pull Hermione into his arms.

"Well, like your father said, we have to marry and start producing children anyway. This way, we're ahead of the game." Snape said trying to put a positive spin on it.

"You said that?" Hermione hissed as she glared at her father, who was still standing in the doorway.

"What's that smell?" Her dad said quickly, turning to flee the room, "I think I left something burning on the stove." Hermione fought the smile that tried to cross her lips as she knew her father had never cooked anything in his life. Now that she and Snape were alone, she stared up at him nervously.

"Are you really okay with this? I know you didn't want children right away and you probably still believe this was something I planned..."

Snape silenced her by placing a finger over her lips. He pulled her out into the bedroom and sat down on the bed, pulling her onto his lap.

"Of course I am okay with this baby," Snape said as she stared down at her lap. "Of course this means you will have to marry me right away." She looked at him quickly to see if that upset him and was pleased to see the smile on his face. She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you, Severus Snape." She said softly. She felt Snape stiffen and quickly added, "It's okay if you don't love me, Severus. It's enough that you make me feel safe."

Snape sighed as he tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her closer to his chest. "Hermione, I held on to Lily's skewed memory for so long that even I began to believe the lies. I convinced myself that Lily had always loved me and that Potter had stolen her against her will. I was so wracked with guilt over the part that I played in their death. If I hadn't told Voldemort about the part of the prophesy that I overheard; the Potter's wouldn't have been targeted and Lily might still be alive."

Hermione started to speak, however, Snape put his finger on her lips again.

"It wasn't until I really got to know you, Hermione that I realized what true love was. You have always been so forgiving of me, something Lily was never able to do. You showed me what true love and compassion feels like. Lily was my friend as long as it benefited her. Once I became an embarrassment to her, she stopped being my friend. You have never turned your back on me, even when I have been a total ass and deserved it. I would be dead if it wasn't for you. You have given me everything I have longed for but never thought I deserved. Yes, I love you, Hermione," His voice cracked slightly as tears began running down his face, "how could I not love you? You are everything to me. I have guarded my thoughts and feelings for so long that it is hard for me to express myself, without sounding like an uncaring bastard. I promise I will do better, Hermione. Please give me a chance to prove to you that I can be a man who is worthy of your love."

Hermione felt the tears fall silently down her face as she leaned in to kiss him softly. Snape held her in his arms and she felt like she could stay there forever.

"Of course, I have to admit. I did think life with you would be boring—boy was I ever wrong." Snape said as they wiped their tears away. "You smuggled a girl out of her home in the dead of night, we partied at a club until dawn, then made love like mad—not that I'm complaining about that part, mind you. You went to the Ministry to solve a theft, interrupted a Death Eater attack—basically saving Narcissa's life, we were captured by another Death Eater and you saved us." Snape paused to take a deep breath, "I had no idea your life was so adventurous. All these years I thought Potter was the one dragging the golden trio into mischief, but now I'm beginning to think it was you...the whole time."

Hermione looked into his dark eyes and was glad to see that he was still smiling. Everything that had occurred during the past few days was enough to drive someone insane.

"Hey, we had some quiet nights just reading in front of the fire or watching television," Hermione added sweetly. "Life is not one long, grand adventure with Hermione Granger...sometimes it's quiet and boring."

"Sweetheart, be it peace and quiet or mad and adventurous, as long as I have you, I don't care what happens." Snape purred as he leaned in to seize her lips in a passionate kiss.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Hermione rubbed her swollen belly as they entered Malfoy Manor. The house was decorated for the holidays and Hermione couldn't remember ever seeing something so grand. Severus guided her into the grand ballroom and lowered her into one of the comfortable settees located around the room. After giving her a kiss on her lips, he left to procure her something to eat from the huge spread of food that was laid out buffet style in the center of the huge room. Draco and Veronica, each carrying a baby in their arms, took a seat on the sofa across from her. Hermione smiled at Draco as he cooed at the baby in his arms.

"How old are your sisters, Draco?" Hermione asked as Veronica stood to place one of the baby girls in her arms.

"Eight weeks old today, Hermione. I can't believe it. To look at mum, you'd think she never had children." Hermione looked over at Madam Malfoy as she flitted around and gave last minute instructions to her house elves. Somehow, she appeared slimmer than she had been before she was pregnant. Hermione hoped she would be just as lucky. Sensing Hermione's gaze on her, Narcissa turned and caught her eyes. The radiant beam she bestowed upon Hermione and her infant daughter made Hermione's heart swell with gladness. Lucius and Narcissa had both been exceedingly grateful to Hermione for saving them and their babies. The morning Severus and Hermione had returned from St. Mungo's to verify that they were indeed having a child; they had walked into her parent's home and found the house practically overflowing with bouquets of flowers.

"They keep coming!" Her father had declared, sounding a little overwhelmed. The cards on the flowers ranged anywhere from thanking Hermione for saving Narcissa's life to congratulations for their own news of pregnancy. Severus had contacted Shackelbolt and they were married the next day. It was a small gathering with only their friends and family in attendance. Headmaster McGonagall had charmed the Granger's back yard to hide their celebration from prying eyes. Hogwarts house elves had appeared shortly thereafter and prepared a feast fit for a king. Hermione had never seen her parent's back yard look so enchanted. Her parents were impressed with the house elves and to Hermione's dismay inquired if they would be allowed to employ one. She quickly dispelled that notion. Hermione had worn her mother's wedding dress and tried to hold in her tears as both her mother and grandmother sat in the front row of chairs and wept for joy. She knew both women had feared that she would dedicate her life to her career and never marry or bless them with a grandchild. She smiled at them through her tears and proceeded up the small aisle holding tightly onto her father's arm. Draco and Veronica acted as their best man and maid of honor. It all seemed to fly by in a blur, but the thing that stood out most in Hermione's memory was the look of pure adoration on Severus' face. She had never seen him look so happy or felt so loved. In the ensuing months, Hermione had been happier than she could ever remember. Snape made an effort, daily, to open up to her and trust her with his heart. She knew this was a rare gift as he had been hurt before and didn't trust lightly. She constantly strived to be worthy of his trust and guarded it with the care and love that it deserved. In turn, she told him, daily, that she loved him and affirmed that she was grateful for having him in her life. She vowed that not a day would go by without him knowing how wonderful he was and how much she valued his love and trust. When it was deemed safe for them to return to Hogwarts, they had settled into his chambers and made plans to redecorate his home on Spinster's End so they would have a safe haven away from the school during summer breaks. Sometimes, while reading by the fireplace, in his Chambers at Hogwarts, she would feel his eyes upon her and look up to see his adoring gaze. Her heart would beat faster and she would feel the small thrill from knowing that some small part of her had healed his wounded heart and made him feel valued, flaws and all.

Her mind came back to the present moment when Severus sat down next to her with a plate piled high with food. He looked at the baby she was holding and smirked, "Can't wait for our baby, Hermione? Had to commandeer someone else's child?" Hermione returned his smirk and handed the baby back to Veronica before accepting the large plate of food from her husband. She noticed Draco's look of surprise.

"What? I'm eating for two here." She said with a wink as she dug in.

"I didn't say anything." He protested, "I thought my mum ate a lot when she was carrying the girls. She ate everything that wasn't nailed down." Upon hearing Veronica giggle, he quickly added, "don't tell her I said that."

Snape laughed and promised they wouldn't just as Narcissa and Lucius appeared to claim their daughters. Draco looked as if he was reluctant to hand the baby over, which surprised Hermione. She wouldn't have thought Draco was the nurturing kind; however, she had been wrong about things before.

Later, after the babies were put to bed, the small band began playing soft music and Hermione swayed gently in Severus arms as he placed small kisses on her forehead. She turned her face up towards him for a proper kiss and smiled after he gave her one.

"Thank you for my Secret Chamber baby," Hermione said softly, looking up into his surprised eyes. He chuckled softly and held her as close as her protruding belly would allow.

"Thank you for marrying me, Mrs. Snape, and giving me a child. I must say with all these babies around, I can't wait until our son is born." Hermione laughed in glee and pulled his head down gently, so she could place a small kiss on his lips.

The End.


End file.
